Lily & James' Best Years
by CravingPassion
Summary: Lily and James Potter were meant to be together, and we know they were together,the main question ishow? Please read.
1. The Bet

Lily & James's Best Years  
  
Chapter 1-The Bet  
  
Lily Evans was on her way to her fifth year History of magic class when she passed four students: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter.  
  
"Hey! Evans!"  
  
Oh, no.here we go.  
  
"What is it Potter?" asked Lily, annoyed, he had asked her out to the same approaching dance about a thousand times all ready.  
  
"Will you-"  
  
"No, I will not go with you to that stupid dance!" Lily shouted at James. He stared at her.  
  
"Well, that's too bad but I kinda got that already- I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go with us to the library- you know- to study." Said James, smiling at her, several girls giggled when he looked at them, still wearing that wonderful smile of his.  
  
"Oh, well then, all right." Said Lily, rushing to class, a bit blushing.  
  
"Did you see that, Prongs?" asked Sirius, obviously happy about something. "What?" asked James, confused. "You made her nervous, you Idiot!" answered Sirius. "No He did not. She just assumed that Prongs here was going to ask her out- again- and blushed when she understood she was wrong." Answered Remus. "And I am not an idiot!" said James in a By-the-way kind of way. "You are when you're near Evans." answered Remus. "Hey! Get out of my brain, Moony!" said Sirius. Remus ignored him and the perfect opportunity to tell Sirius that he had no brain.  
  
"Come on- we'll be late for class." Said Peter. James looked at his watch. "Right." he said, still thinking of Lily.  
  
***  
  
"So what do you think? Should I ask Toler or Kather? Or maybe-maybe her?" Sirius asked when a beautiful girl passed by.  
  
" Padfoot-You don't even know her!" said Remus, not believing his friend. "Yeah that's shallow Padfoo-umm.I'll shut up now." Mumbled Peter when he saw the look Sirius gave him. "Good-now-if you'll excuse me- or not-I don't really care- I'm going to ask someone to go with me to the dance. Bye." And with that Sirius went to join a group of girls that started giggling as soon as Sirius joined them.  
  
"You know, Prongs, I reckon you should ask Lily to the dance." Said Remus, as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. "I already did, Moony. You were there." "I mean again, Prongs."  
  
"Why the hell-?" "Mind your language, Mr. Potter!" said Mr. Bins who had passed them on his way to his office, "Yes, Professor." Said James, making faces as soon as Bins had his back facing them. Remus ignored his immature friend.  
  
"Crocodile tears." Said Remus as they arrived in front of the fat lady. "'xcuse me?" asked Peter, James and Remus didn't answer, getting into the Gryffindor tower through the hole.  
  
*** "So then he just asked me to go to the library with him- you know- I can't believe you actually think that me- and Big headed Potter! I'm just going to study with him and his friends. "Sirius too?" asked Millicent Gronald, Lily's' best friend.  
  
Millicent had beautiful blond hair that ended when it reached her shoulders, she had blue eyes and was wearing tight jeans and a sleeveless red shirt with a 'witch' written on it.  
  
Lily ignored. "Well? Asked Millicent impatiently. "Yes, and I guess you can come if you want, just try not to flirt with him while we're studying, all right?" "Hey, it's not my fault the boy is hot." Said Millicent, brushing her hair.  
  
Kayla, Lily's friend, though not her best one, was looking at Millicent with a smirk on her face. Kayla was pretty as well, although not as pretty as Millicent or Lily. She had wavy brown hair that went a bit on after passing her shoulders. She was braiding her hair and had nice, light brown eyes. She was wearing her school uniforms, just like Lily.  
  
"Why do you wear muggle cloths, I will never understand." Said Kayla as she finished braiding her hair.  
  
"They're just a lot nicer than the stupid uniforms we have to wear. "Answered Millicent. "What ever." Said Kayla, then grinned and looked at Lily. "So what do you say? Will you go out with James if he asks you today?" asked Kayla, Millicent stopped brushing her hair and looked at Lily, obviously interested.  
  
"He wouldn't. Even he isn't that thick." Said Lily. "Hmm.what if.what if we make a bet?" asked Kayla, a smirk on her face. "A bet? What do you mean?" asked Lily, interested but determined not to show it. "If James asks you out for the dance again- you go with him." "And if not?" asked Lily. "We will never tell you that you like him again." Said Millicent, smiling. "Alright. You're on." Said Lily, smiling to her self.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Well, I really like this story- I know that Lily is too nice to James and all- but I promise it will change. What do you think? Please R&R and be completely honest, thanx, ElizabethMM 


	2. A piece of advice

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Chapter 2-A piece of advice.  
  
Lily, Kayla and Millicent arrived at the library to find James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting. It seamed as though Remus was the only one studying now, "Oh, hello Ladies!" smiled Sirius at the three girls. "Hey Sirius!" smiled Kayla as she sat down across from Peter. "Hey guys." She added to the three other fifteen year olds across from her. "Hello." Answered the three boys. James smiled at Lily. "Beautiful as usual, Evans." He said, smiling. Lily ignored James, sat down and took out some books.  
  
As they were studying, it seemed that James knew all the material. "Why did you even want to study?" asked Lily as she asked James a question and he answered in light speed. "To get a good score in my O.W.L.s?" tried James. "You know everything in here!" Lily got annoyed "You give me all the 'easys'" said James, trying to defend himself. Sirius smiled at his best friend. "What ever." Said Lily, looking at Millicent, she was flirting with Sirius and playing with her hair. "Still hasn't asked me." Lily Whispered to Kayla. "It isn't over 'till it's over, Hun." Kayla whispered back.  
  
***  
  
As they were packing their things, James looked at Lily- "umm-Eva-Lily-d'ya want to go with me to the dance?" asked James. "You're asking again?" asked Lily- well, she knew what this meant- she had to. "Well, alright, I suppose- but only because they're making me." Said Lily, pointing at the two girls who were laughing so hard that the librarian* had to make them get out of the library. James was the happiest he had been in a long time. "Yes! Thank you!" and he hugged both Millicent and Kayla and ran after Lily, still smiling.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going out with Evans!" said Sirius two hours after it happened. "Well, it has nothing to do with him. So I wouldn't be so impressed." Said Remus from the top of the book he was reading this week. "Will you stop reading for a minute?" said Sirius, taking Remus' book. "Give me that! Padfoot! You Idiot" Remus shouted at his friend as Sirius through the book out of the window. "What do you think you're doing? Acciu Book!" Sirius groaned as the book came to Remus's hand. "Come on, Moony, stop reading for a minute." James Said. "Well, alright. So what do you think? Are you going to really make Lily go with you to the dance?" asked Remus "What?" James, Sirius and Peter all asked. "Well, it's obvious that she doesn't want to go with you. If you-" "Oh, here we go." Sirius said, not noticing the look Remus was giving him. "- If you tell her that you know she doesn't really want to go with you and that you're not going to make her. She'll see you are able to be nice, and fall for you.when time comes." Remus added as Lily passed them, giving James a horribly dirty look and going up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "He's right." Said Peter, the four of them stared into the fire. "Alright, but-but if she comes with me- than she would see how wonderful I am." James said. The four friends smiled. "So you're going with Moony's plan?" asked Sirius, knowing the answer as they all did. "Yep" James answered as they all laughed.  
  
*** "Hey, Yo! Evans!" James shouted as Lily went into the Great hall. She didn't even look at James even though it was obvious that she had heard him. "Go!" Sirius pushed him as he got out of his chair. James went strait to Lily and put one hand on the back of her chair. "Hey. Is anybody sitting here?" asked James, pointing to a chair in front of Lily. She didn't answer.  
  
"Alright.well, I've been thinking.out loud.with Moony and Padfoot listening." James smiled and thought, for just a second, that he saw Lily smiling too. "Well, anyway, I'm not going to make you go with me to the dance- so- since it's obvious that you don't want to go with me.well, I guess I'm going to go now, goodbye ladies." He added to Kayla and Millicent. "Bye James." Kayla and Millicent said together, both smiling. When James sat down they both started laughing. "He is so cute!" Kayla almost screamed. "And he likes you so much!" Millicent said, not able to stop herself from laughing again. Lily looked at James. He was looking back at her. "It's probably some selfish thing." She said. But she didn't really think that.  
  
Maybe he DOES like me.yeah, as if James could ever feel something as deep as love.wait, who said anything about LOVE?  
  
Lily was scaring herself; she found herself thinking of James Potter.  
  
"Lil, Lil? Hello?" Millicent tried to wake Lily up from her day dream. "YO! LIL!" Kayla woke Lily up in a second. "What? Oh, sorry" Lily looked at her two friends. "You were day dreaming about JAMES weren't you?" Kayla smiled as she saw Lily reddening. "I was not!" Lily protested. Lily's face started to match the red color of her hair. "Riiiight." Kayla and Millicent smiled to each other. After eating  
  
Class was just about to start as Lily, Millicent, and Kayla waked in. Lily caught James eyeing her as she entered. She sat with Claudia Sperlock and class started. "Hello, class. Today we will practice for the upcoming O.W.L exams. Take your wand out and we can begin practicing. First I want you to practice some defensive spells." Said Professor Filtwick, and in 2 minutes' time they started. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * Sorry- I forget the name!  
  
Is ANYBODY reading this story at all? I'm having fun writing but nobody's reading. Sorry about the title. Didn't check it before pushing the button. I'll try and fix it but please please please review! It's not that horrible.  
  
REVIEW! ElizabethMM. 


	3. Lily realizes

Lily& James' Best years  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.bla bla bla.yeti yeti yati..yea..well- to the story.  
  
Chapter 3-Lily realizes  
  
James looked at Lily all through class. She wasn't herself, she didn't take notes and obviously wasn't concentrated.  
  
"James, man, what's your problem-oh.Lily got you hypnotized again.alright.I won't bug you while staring." Sirius said, James wasn't listening to him, "Oh, for the love of god, James- get a girl that actually cares you exist." said Peter.  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail." James said, as if it was a reflex. (AN: ha ha funny.() "Shutting up sir." Peter answered as if he expected this. (An: again- hi hi ha ha)  
  
James was stunned from Lily's beauty, as always, and didn't even notice the bell until Lily herself stood up, still wondering about James, she caught a glimpse of him, he was smiling at her.  
  
"Hey potter," she was smiling at him. "Do you have a date for the dance yet? Only a week left." She said. "Well, depends. Will you go with me?" asked James. Not expecting Lily to even think about it. He was very wrong.  
  
She just smiled at him and walked out of the classroom. James stared after her, "should I take that as a yes?" James yelled after her "I reckon you should or you wouldn't have a date for the dance." She answered, grinning back at him and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Did I just hear- did Lily just- and you asked if- and she said-"Sirius was so surprised he couldn't talk strait. Remus and Peter were surprised too.  
  
"Well, it had to happen sometime, right?" said James, he wanted to jump, so he did, trying to flatten his hair he went out of the classroom and started to sing.  
  
".You can't hurry love. No, you just have to wait. She said: 'love don't come easy.it's a game of give and take..'"(AN:I really hope you know that's not my song, if not you should really check your classics.it's from the 60's. or 80's or something.you know.real long ago..like a million years ago or something like that.()  
  
"Prong's gone crazy, hasn't he?" asked Peter. "Yup." Sirius said. Remus didn't answer.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, will you shut up already?" Sirius threw a pillow at James who was humming 'you can't hurry Love' for about an hour or so..  
  
"Yeah, we got it. We know that you can't hurry love and we never will now stop humming that stupid song." Remus said. "Alright." James said, stopping the humming. "Oh thank you, my prongsie!" Sirius said, relived, getting dressed. He had just taken his shirt off (AN: Only his shirt!) when Millicent came in. "Oh, hi Sirius. Where's James? Hey you got him to stop the stupid humming!" Millicent looked around. Remus looked at her, surprised. Peter jumped into bed and drew his posters close. "What's wrong with him?" Millicent asked Sirius, who didn't bother to put on a shirt. "Little Cows on his pajamas." James answered. Smiling at the thought. "This is what you sleep in?" Millicent asked Sirius, who only wore shorts. "Yup." Sirius answered. "What about you?" Millicent asked James who was wearing the very same thing.  
  
"Guess." James answered her, smiling. There was a knock on the door. Millicent stared at it. She wasn't supposed to be there. "In my bed." Sirius whispered. "Sirius, you naughty boy." Millicent laughed, there was another knock. "Go!" James whispered, Millicent crawled into Sirius' bed and became quiet. James opened the door.  
  
"Professor McGonagall- what are you doing here?" asked James, very surprised. McGonagall looked around, Sirius smiled at her. "Hello Mr. Potter, I need to talk to you and Mr. Black Black-I believe you know Millicent-" "Yes." Sirius answered before McGonagall finished her sentence. "Do you happen to know where she is?" McGonagall asked Sirius. "Well-"Sirius looked at James. "Yes." Sirius answered. "Is she in the common room?" "No, she's here." Sirius pointed at the door. "Is she really? And why is that?" "She wanted to tell me something." James answered. "Aha. Well, will you call her please?" "Yes professor."  
  
Sirius went into the boys dormitories and called Millicent.  
  
Millicent came out of the boys' dormitories, smiling apologetically "Heyyyyy, professor." Millicent said. Sirius grinned at her and she grinned back.  
  
"Hello, Millicent-what were you doing in there?" asked McGonagall. "I was.trying to tell James something." Said Millicent, preparing for worst  
  
"I see- and couldn't it wait for the morning?" "Yes, it could." "Yes-well, you will get a warning this time but you are not allowed in the boys dormitory, go on." McGonagall told her and she ran right to the girls dormitories.  
  
"Very well- I suppose this subject is closed, Mr. Black- you may go. Potter, I was wondering whether you would be willing to be quiddich captain, you see, Mr. Modes is not interested in being captain-" "YES!" James didn't let McGonagall end her sentence; this had to be his lucky day.  
  
"Marvelous-you may go back to bed." Said McGonagall and she exited the room.  
  
"Great! A new captain! That modes dude is a total buffoon when it comes to anything like thinking." Sirius laughed "But he's a good quiddich player." Remus said. "When's your next match anyway?" asked Peter. "Well, actually- on Saturday, the 23rd." James answered. "That's in a two weeks- you're going to have to do some serious practicing, Prongs." said Remus "Definitely." said Sirius. James was amazed, Remus said "serious" and Sirius didn't go on with his little stupid usual joke about him being Sirius and such. Remus and Peter seemed surprised as well.  
  
***  
  
The next morning James was sitting in the Great hall, eating his breakfast. He had plenty of time until his next class, transfiguration  
  
"Hello James." Lily sat next to James. "Lily! What are you- you're sitting HERE?" James looked as if Christmas had come early. "Breath, James, breath." Laughed Lily, he laughed. "Anyway- there have to be some rules." said Lily. "Naturally." James grinned, she smiled. "So- if you're even a tiny bit rude-you will never have ANY chance with me." James nodded. "But if you are a gentleman, I will be very nice, I promise. But you have to be nice too and-"  
  
"Alright, Prongsie and Lily flower, nice." "Shut up Padfoot." "Oh, yeah, I've wanted to ask you for ages. Why are you called 'Prongs?' and why is he 'Padfoot?' I mean, I don't see any prongs on you." asked Lily.  
  
James looked at Sirius as if asking whether they should tell her. "When you get real serious with Prongs here, then we will tell you, maybe. But I promise you that you will know when you two get married and have a kid named.hmm, what do you think, Lily? I always liked the name Garry." said Sirius, grinning at the two. "Shut up, Padfoot, you're embarrassing the lady." Remus joined them, closely followed by Peter. "You really think you guys are going to get married?" asked Peter, too seriously. Lily chose not to answer. She ate a little of her egg and just stared at Remus.  
  
He was so nice. Sirius of course was nice too, but in a jokingly, and sometimes even mean way. And as to James- he was just cute, he was kind of like the star in the bunch-he was nice to her, and obviously liked her. She liked him too .A lot more than she showed. But he'd know THAT after the dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oo. a little cliffy, ha? Oh, no? Well then- cheese!* stops and thinks about what I just said with a raised eyebrow.* Anyway-I personally think this is enough for this chapter. Next chapter real soon! Now, be good, and go watch TV. Go on. oh, and I hope you like me story. 


	4. The Dance

Lily& James' Best years  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc. I only own Millicent, Kayla and umm. an ugly school picture which I'm eager to burn- no really, now- I think my picture turned out pretty good, though I didn't brush my hair before taking it so- right, the story.yeah.  
  
Pink-Butterfly5 - I believe you wanted some more. I hope this was enough!  
  
Chapter 4- The Dance  
  
"Hey James, I heard you finally got Lily to go out with you, and it only took you about three years, ha?" Steve Daver grinned at James.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it that way, but it wasn't easy, I have to be a gentleman and everything." said James.  
  
"A gentleman? You?"  
  
"Hey, I have my gentleman side somewhere.It's just in the laundry." James laughed with Sirius and Steve.  
  
They stopped in their tracks.  
  
Professor Flidman, their cruel potion teacher was walking down the hall towards them.  
  
"Potter, Black, did your homework this time, I hope?" Flidman looked at them with that terrible look of his saved for Gryffindors only.  
  
He hated Griffindors, and in return, they all hated him back.  
  
Fridman was the head of the Slytherine house.  
  
The two best friends grinned at each other then looked back at their teacher, and then, as if the were one person they did possibly the funniest thing they did in a month (and since James didn't do a lot since Lily hated it so much, or so she said, It wasn't very hard to give it that title). They saluted.  
  
"Sir yes sir." They practically yelled, everybody were laughing in the hall, and looking at them.  
  
Professor Fridman was shocked and looked very much irritated.  
  
They did not break any rules, did not call him names and did not really insult him, so he couldn't really take off points from Gryffindor but they did amuse the students in the hall, and on his expense.  
  
He walked away, Sirius and James still saluting to the place where he stood half a minute ago.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Sirius and James were bowing to their crowd.  
  
"Potter, deflate that head, I need to talk to you." Lily came marching down the hall, James grinned at her.  
  
"Yes ma-." James raised his hand to salute again but she caught it.  
  
"And James Potter, don't even think of saluting to me." She said, and then she smiled slightly  
  
"Well, what do you want to tell me, Evans?"  
  
"Please Potter, you can call me Lily." He just stared at her.  
  
"Yeah, and you can call me James."  
  
"Right, sorry." She said. "well, anyway, now that we all know our names. oh, yeah, Sirius, heard you're going out with my best friend, and after seeing you without a shirt she just couldn't stop talking about you, must have been very nice in the boys' dormitories because she came laughing and screaming and telling everybody you were even hotter without a shirt on or something like that.oh, and same to you, of course." Lily grinned at James.  
  
"Oh, and there she comes. "Millicent was walking strait to Sirius.  
  
"Hey Millicent, we were just talking about you." Sirius told her, grinning.  
  
"Well then, I hope beautiful was said at least twice then." She smiled at the bunch.  
  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" James asked Lily who looked strait at him when he started to talk.  
  
"Oh, just wanted to talk to you four." She smiled. "And we need to go over some more rules. I will not dance with other guys if you really care but I don't want you to just watch some girls and not dance at all, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but I might watch you the whole time, though. It's real hard not to." He smiled.  
  
"Kiss up later." She snapped, and then a smile she couldn't stop crept to her face.  
  
She looked at him. She had the desire to kiss him but it did not seem appropriate to kiss him before the dance or, for that matter, in the hall.  
  
***  
  
It was 6:30 already, Kayla was dressed and doing her hair. It was one hour until the dance started, but all the girls in the dormitories were almost ready. Lily dried her hair. She straitened it so it was a little straighter than everyday and was braiding in into a difficult French braid. She looked at the mirror. Good. She didn't look as if she put in three hours just to make her hair look perfect, because then she'd look pathetic, but if she just looked nice, and even a little more than nice she would look as if she wanted to be with James, but just the right amount.  
  
Millicent was getting dressed, her hair was down and it looked wonderful.  
  
"Nice dress!" Lily told her as she pulled it on.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful!" Kayla examined Millicent's dress. Millicent always had the best cloths. Her parents were rich, but very nice, which was very extraordinary in Lily's opinion, Millicent was a pureblood but was not mean to muggle borns, like Lily, and would never call anybody a 'Mudblood'.  
  
Kayla was a half-blood. She had a witch as a mother and a wizard for a father but her father was Muggleborn and so was her mother's mom.  
  
When Lily first heard this it confused her but now it seemed very easy to understand.  
  
Kayla's parent had money but did not have too much spare money, as to Lily, her parents were about the same.  
  
"Hey Lils, fabulous dress!" said Kayla as soon as Lily put her dress on. It was a long white dress which was relatively tight in the top area and loosened a little on it's way to the bottom.  
  
"James won't be able to take his eyes off you." said Fortune Greenberg, their fellow fifth year.  
  
"Never is, is he?" Millicent laughed.  
  
"Woo, going with James Potter, are you Lils?"  
  
"And I thought I'll never see the day. I have to take pictures." Lane Hancock grinned, she was a sixth year.  
  
"Well, he is a lot nicer now so I thought I'd give him a chance." Lily smiled back at the girls.  
  
"Yeah, and girl, let me just tell you that you look HOT." Diane Preds said, she always said what was on her mind, and never stopped to think what people would say.  
  
Lily admired her for that. Diane was wearing a very spicy kind of red.  
  
It was very much like her.  
  
"What do you think?" Millicent asked, holding up two pairs of shoes.  
  
"Well, since your dress's red, I would have to say.these." Lily picked a pair of black shoes with high heels, though it wasn't too high, Millicent, Lily and Kayla all hated those horrible, about 12" heel shoes.  
  
Millicent grinned.  
  
"Not to mention you want these for yourself." Millicent pointed to the other, baby-blue pair. Lily chuckled.  
  
***  
  
"Well, we should probably go get dressed." said Remus. They were sitting under the beach tree by the lake, their favorite tree.  
  
"Yeah, I s'ppose you're right." said James.  
  
"Worried you'll be late?" asked Sirius, grinning at his friend.  
  
James did not answer. They reached the castle and were in the entrance hall when they bumped into Snape.  
  
"Why, snivellus, always horrible to see you." Greeted Sirius.  
  
"That good mood isn't going to last long, black." Spat Snape, taking out his wand.  
  
"Mr. Snape! I hope you know by now that magic in the halls is against the school rules." James heard McGonagall's voice carry from the great hall, he turn around to see her; she was in her regular robes rather than anything else.  
  
James had at least expected her to wear some other cloak.  
  
"Go on, to your house towers. Don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
"No, professor." Said James, going up the stairs, the trio behind him.  
  
"Tell the mudblood hi for me, will you Potter?" Snape hissed so that McGonagall who was already walking back to the great hall couldn't hear.  
  
They all stopped going up the stairs.  
  
"Don't." Remus held James' and Sirius' hands when they reached for their wands.  
  
"You're right, he's not worth it." James decided and they went up the stairs.  
  
"James!" a group of girls greeted him when they arrived at the common room.  
  
"Girls!" he said back.  
  
"Lily looks 'fab'!" said Kayla, beaming at him.  
  
"That's not a big surprise." James smiled.  
  
"Did she put in a lot of time on her hair?" asked Sirius  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked James  
  
"Trust me, it has to do with a lot." said Sirius "Well, how much time would you say she put in her hair?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about forty five minutes or so." said Kayla.  
  
"Well, that's a good sign." said Sirius. "It could be better, though."  
  
"Whatever. The important thing is for her to agree to date me again." said James.  
  
"Truer words were never spoken." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Right, well, I reckon she won't exactly think that these cloths are very 'gentlemen-like'.  
  
"Right.well, my fellow marauders let's go change."  
  
"James, are you almost ready?" Sirius asked  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute, Sirius."  
  
"You have 59 seconds." Sirius informed him. "58.57.56.55.54.53.52.51.50.49.48.47.46.45.44.43.42.41.40.-"  
  
"Okay, I see where you're going with this.39, right?" said James, Sirius laughed with him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's just hilarious but Lily's waiting and-"James was already out of the room after Remus mentioned Lily's name.  
  
"Lost him." Sirius stated when they were getting out of the room. In the Common room, James was standing near the fire. Lily was nowhere to be found.  
  
"She'll probably be out any minute." said Sirius.  
  
"Millicent or Lily?" asked James, Sirius shrugged, "Both."  
  
"And here the princesses come." said Remus as Lily, Millicent and Kayla went down the stairs, looking around for a sign of the boys.  
  
"Wow, James, chill! You got a whole night to spend with the girl." Sirius said as James spun around a lot too fast.  
  
"Hey, I can't hide the fact that I waited for this for three year-WOW!" james said as he saw lily, she was still looking for him.  
  
"She does look good, doesn't she?" Peter said, looking at Lily.  
  
"Good? Good? And eyes off!" James made peter look to the floor. Sirius and Remus laughed.  
  
"Prongs, my friend, you got it bad." said Sirius.  
  
"You just noticed?" James was still starring at Lily.  
  
***  
  
"Well, Potter, you know, I might just be glad I came with you." said Lily, it was half an hour after the dance started and James and lily were sitting down in one of the tables.  
  
"I really hope so." James said. She smiled. There was an embarrassing moment after that.  
  
"Want to.take a walk?" asked Lily.  
  
James looked pleased that she offered. "Sure."  
  
"Did anybody else ask you to the dance at all?" James asked.  
  
"Well, you weren't really supposed to know but.about five people asked me out.  
  
"And you said no to all of them because.?"  
  
"Do really want to hear it, don't you?" James looked at her, then nodded.  
  
"Because... I really like you, James." James beamed.  
  
"I really like you too." James returned.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." they laughed. Then Lily leaned in, eyes closed. James stared, and then smiled to himself. He leaned in too.  
  
James dreamed of this moment but never really thought it would happen. He put a hand on her waist and she smiled to herself.  
  
He couldn't believe it was the girl of his dreams that he was kissing.  
  
***  
  
"I saw you!" Sirius informed you half an hour later.  
  
"Yeah, we all did." Said Remus  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"C'mon, James, we're your best friends, you don't have to hide it from us." said Sirius, Peter looked at him, interested.  
  
"Well, if you saw what happened, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Who made the first move?" asked Remus.  
  
"She did." answered James, then he turned round.  
  
"Hey James." Lily was walking towards him, James looked behind his shoulder. The marauders were still there. 'FINE! LET THEM WATCH' he thought.  
  
Lily looked at the marauders, and then smiled.  
  
"Onto us already?" she asked, James laughed. "Well, I reckon they want you to tell them exactly what happened."  
  
"Yes, we do but Jamsey won't tell us!" said Sirius.  
  
"You don't want to tell them?" asked Lily, then she smiled. "Then maybe we should show them." She grabbed James and kissed him.  
  
Sirius and Remus were laughing, and Peter was hiding himself, embarrassed for some reason. If you didn't know better, you would have thought Peter was a ten-year-old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! This chapter was long, wasn't it? And it only took me two days! Claps ARE necessary! It's 8 pages so don't even think of writing-"More", I really like it when you guys want more (and more...and more...) and it's really flattering that you like my story but give it at least 1 day before asking for more...  
  
Love ya, ElizabethMM 


	5. Just Kissing

Lily& James' Best years  
  
Disclaimer: HELLLLOOOOO there! As you know, I don't own Harry Potter, anything that you may recognize from the book or anything else from the book, this is just a story I wrote for my own pleasure, so anything from the book is Rowling's, I just own Millicent and Kayla.I think.well, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5- Just kissing  
  
"So you eventually snogged Evans, ha? Now all you need to do is buy a ring and your future is in your pocket-"Sirius said, it was two days after the dance and the marauders were just on their way to the common room after their last class of the day.  
  
"Sirius, please, BE QUIET!" Remus rolled his eyes; Sirius frowned and muttered something to himself.  
  
James was staring at the space in front of him dreamily as if it was the loveliest thing he'd seen all his life.  
  
The marauders came around a corner and spotted Millicent and Kayla, all their books were on the ground and they were swearing while trying to pick them up.  
  
"Here, let me help you there," said Sirius, leaning in and helping her get her books from the floor, then they both looked up at the same time, it looked as if there was going to be an embarrassing moment but as the marauders all found out, embarrassing moments weren't in Sirius' dictionary.  
  
Sirius looked at Millicent, then put a hand on her cheek gently and simply kissed her.  
  
"Typical." muttered Remus to Peter, but James just acted as if nothing happened and helped Kayla up with her books.  
  
"James, hi- what happened to you two?" Lily looked at her best friends, their hair was messed up and Kayla looked very upset, Millicent, on the other side, was biting her lip in delight and smiling at Sirius, who was just smiling back.  
  
"Hey." James returned, "Umm." he had absolutely nothing to say.  
  
"Yeah, umm."Lily looked at the floor.  
  
"So anyway, what did happen to you?" asked Remus, trying to change the subject for James, who smiled at him gratefully. Millicent looked at Remus and so did Kayla.  
  
"Well, apparently Millicent isn't the most balanced person in the world-"  
  
"Peeves pushed me!"  
  
"Hey, he stuck gum in MY hair, not yours!"  
  
"It's not gum, it's berty boots." Millicent said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I'm so clueless!"  
  
"You should be-"  
  
"Well, I'm not-"  
  
"Still should be-"  
  
"quiet." said Remus in a calm voice. The girls looked at him.  
  
"Let's go." Said Lily, still not taking her eyes from James, who wasn't planning on taking his off her either.  
  
"Moony, you remember what night tonight is, right?" They were all in the common room and Remus looked nervous, Sirius and James looked excited, Peter looked stupid (Hi hi hi! I'm so funny, aren't I?) Millicent looked at him with a raised eyebrow; she never understood why James, Sirius and Remus even let him go around with them everywhere.  
  
"Shhh!" hissed Remus at them. Millicent's, Kayla's, and Lily's head spun around quick when they heard they shouldn't hear something.  
  
"What?" asked the trio.  
  
"nothing." Snapped Remus.  
  
"And I thought he was the nice one."  
  
"James is the nice one, isn't he Lils?" an evil grin appeared on Kayla's face.  
  
"They're all nice, only in special ways-"  
  
"Right, whatever."  
  
"Well, the are-"  
  
"But I'm cuter, right?" asked Sirius The three girls look at him, unaware that he could hear everything they said.  
  
"Yes." said Millicent, truthfully.  
  
"Ah, see, Jamey, I'm cuter!" Sirius said, beaming. James laughed slightly and looked at Lily, smiling. "James, you know you have my full vote-"  
  
"Yeah, I know-"  
  
"Umm.I fancy a cup of tea, want to join me?" Lily asked. She wanted to be alone with him, not that she didn't like to be with her friends.  
  
"Yes!" James got out of seat. Lily assumed he wanted to be alone with her too.  
  
"Don't come back until you've snogged!" shouted Sirius at their backs and making some heads turn and some people laugh.  
  
"Will do." saluted James and the two best friends laughed, accompanied by Remus, Millicent, Kayla, Lily, Peter and some more Griffindors.  
  
(A.N: Hey! You probably don't care, but I'm listening to Hilary duff right now, So Yesterday- it a really good song! Anyway- want to see them kiss? Well, I do, I was going to end the chap now but it seemed too mean so-)  
  
"So, the Hogsmid visit is in two days." said James.  
  
"It is? Didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah, want to go with me?" James asked. Lily smiled  
  
"I would love that." She said.  
  
"Good. umm. can I- I mean- will you- umm.I'm going to kiss you now." James finally said.  
  
"Help yourself." She answered. James smiled and they kissed, just like that, in the middle of the hall. (AN: so yesterday.so yesterday.oh, hi.I like this.)  
  
"I love you." whispered Lily.  
  
"Right back at you." answered James. And they kissed again.  
  
"Wow!" Sirius said as James marched into the boys' dorms, his hair was very messed up and he had a goofy smile on his face. He sank into his bed.  
  
"My words exactly." Said James, then he turned at his friends. "I really love her." He whispered.  
  
"You do, do you? Well, I guess that's good, just don't forget how to turn into a stag tomorrow."  
  
"Sirius, how many times do I need to tell you? It's illegal! You can't talk about it so openly.  
  
"Maybe we should be legal than." Said Peter, James and Sirius shot a disgusted look at him.  
  
"No." snapped James.  
  
"Yeah, Wormtail, think of the advantages we have!" said Remus, James smiled to himself that Sirius and himself did such a great job convincing Remus not to be legal Animagi.  
  
"Plus it's fun when nobody knows." Sirius added, James smiled to his best friend and he smiled back.  
  
"Alright." said Peter, defeated.  
  
"Well, anyway," said James. "She said she loved me." He said.  
  
"She did? Well, that's great, James." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah." said Peter. (AN: I think it's a little more realistic when peter isn't just stupid, but actually says something, though he is a stupid pig, well, rat.)  
  
"And you said you loved her too, right?" asked Sirius, worried.  
  
"'course I did, I'm not a retort, Sirius."  
  
"Good." said Sirius.  
  
"Guys, what did you write for the third question in our History of Magic homework?" asked Remus. The marauders rolled their eyes.  
  
"Moony! We're not going to review every homework question!" said James.  
  
And with that, the lights turned off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anybody who reviewed gets 100 chocolate frogs each But share with others, you never know. And I'm going to thank you all- [fiery-eyed-elf- thank you!]  
  
[Viking-rulz yes ma'am. Hope this was enough for today.]  
  
[s1lver-3yes- well, actually, girls are NOT allowed, they just trust them, in the first book Hermione went in the boys' dorms and Ron told her she wasn't allowed. so there. thanks for the comment though.]  
  
[North*Star4- do you or don't you like the story.'cause you said not to get discouraged and then said it was good.so that was a bit confusing, write more though.]  
  
[ManiacPlea- I'm writing! I'm writing, thanks for that wonderful review!]  
  
And- I have a question. can't the rabbit eat the stupid Trix?! I mean, how mean can the kids get?! I mean think about the phrase-  
  
"Silly rabbit-"firstly, they're just as stupid, secondly, WHY A RABBIT? But we'll talk about that later. "Trix are for kids-"Why the hel*(I rated it P.) is Trix only for kids anyway? Why can't they give some to the rabbit? Haven't they ever heard of SHARING? HAVE I TOUGHT YOU NOTHING TODAY? Well, I hope so. Well, as you wonder about the rabbit+trix situation. (And I really want an answer!) Why is a clown they icon of McDonald's I mean, he's scary! Forcing you to smile all the time.but we'll talk about that next time and we'll talk about the movie- 'Kick it like Backham' Love you, Lizzie. (Liz, Elizabeth, whatever.) 


	6. James and Sirius for the Rescue

Lily & James' Best Years  
  
Chapter 6-James (and Sirius) for the rescue  
  
Lily was tired, looking at the stack of books she felt her eyelids closing.  
  
"Tired?" came a voice from behind her, but she didn't recognize it. It was Will Dentine, one of the Gryffindor fifth years, he was also very good- looking.  
  
"A bit." Smiled Lily sarcastically, Will smirked too and set across from her on another armchair.  
  
"You know, you're a very attractive girl." He said after a few minutes of him staring at her and her reading her history of magic book, not noticing his stares. Lily looked up from her book at him, he was smiling. She noticed his expression made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"Just saying the truth." He shrugged; she went back to her book, blushing a bit.  
  
He stared some more, Lily started really wishing he wouldn't do that, then he got up from his chair, for a little time, Lily thought he was going back to the dorms, but then he sat on the arm of her armchair and peeked at her textbook.  
  
"History of Magic?" she looked at him. "We had homework?" he asked. She smiled. "Yes, we had to read pages-"his hands traveled to her shoulder and rested there, she looked up at him again, and then at his hand.  
  
"Very attractive." He said, she gave him a questioning look. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're a beautiful girl, Lily." she felt herself shivering when his hand slid a little lower, she decided this was enough and stood up, he almost fell from the arm of the chair, Lily closed her book in a BOOM, somebody was coming into the common room, but Will seemed not to notice, he was coming a little closer,  
  
"Want to go with me to the next Hogsmid trip, Lily?" He asked.  
  
"I going with James." She answered.  
  
"Potter?" Will looked a little upset. "Then the one after that, then." He said, looking at her, he had an expression on him that she did not like; he was getting too close, evidentially not noticing.  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"There's a difference between don't know and don't want-"  
  
"Then I guess she doesn't want to." Came another deeper voice, two figures were going into the dorms. Sirius was talking and James was walking towards Lily and Will.  
  
"Now back away! You're making her uncomfortable." Said James, his voice was calm, but ready.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Will, his eyes narrowing. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I do this, Lily?" he asked, putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"Yes." She said in a shaking voice.  
  
"Oh really-? "  
  
"Expaliermus!" Bellowed James, Will was thrown to the other wall, his wand falling to the ground.  
  
"Accio!" said Sirius, the wand rose and came to his hand.  
  
Lily ran to James and glued herself to him. "Shhh.he's just a stupid jerk, I don't think he's even conscious." said James, his hand petting her Red hair lightly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, and then she started crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Sirius, will you go fetch him? I think we should at least lock him in a cupboard or something-"  
  
"Way ahead of you, Jamsey." said Sirius; he was levitating Will to a close cupboard who included some books, spare pillows, and some fire wood.  
  
Lily and James watched as Sirius turned the key in its hole slowly, obviously enjoying every moment.  
  
Lily smiled at Sirius and he smiled right back.  
  
"I think I'll go shower." said Lily, forcing a smile to her face and putting a leg on the first stair.  
  
"Mind of I join you?" asked James, smirking.  
  
Lily got out a shaky laugh and whipped off a tear, "Not this time." She said, and James laughed. "Oh, I'm serous, James." She smiled at his expression, He looked so happy you would have though he was never going to wipe his smile off and was very surprised Lily went up the stairs quickly, leaving the two boys, one laughing, the other one stunned, beaming.  
  
Sirius started laughing at James's expression and went up the stairs. "Come on." He said and they went up the stairs together.  
  
"That was probably one of the best nights we've ever had." Said Sirius. "Right you are." said James and Sirius fell asleep almost immediately, James was listening to the slight sound of water, trying to imagine Lily without cloths on. (AN: well, It's very James-like, right?)  
  
Remus walked in the boy's dorms, followed by Peter.  
  
"What?" asked Remus in a whisper when he saw James was awake and putting a finger to his lips. Remus tried to hear something, but heard nothing but a slight noise of water tapping on the floor.  
  
"Lily is taking a shower." James said dreamily, falling to his bed again with the sound of water.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Crazy." he muttered, But Peter was trying to hear something too.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked James as he got out from bed.  
  
"Going to visit Lily." said James.  
  
"But she's-"said Remus.  
  
"Exactly!" said James and smiled.  
  
"James, you mustn't!" whispered Peter, James looked at him.  
  
"Don't care." He concluded and ran out.  
  
"James Potter!" Lily Evans came down the stairs, only in a towel. James's eyes grew wide with pleasure.  
  
"Oh, please don't put cloths on!" he said, examining her from every angle and taking in every inch.  
  
"James! Stop it! This is not a show or something! I just came down to tell you that you are a rude-"  
  
"You're even hotter when you're mad!" said James, beaming. Lily closed her eyes and opened them again, as if trying not to get so furious that she couldn't breathe, you see, not breathing isn't the healthiest thing so I guess she didn't want to choke...go figure, ha?  
  
"Well, there is obviously no use talking to you with only a towel on-"she said, turning to go dress. "No! Don't go!" said James, holding her by the arm.  
  
"James-!"  
  
"Morning." said Peter, waking up.  
  
"Whoa! Lily without cloths!" said Sirius, waking up too. "For my eyes only!" said James, pushing Sirius back into his bed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jamesie- Share!"  
  
"Don't talk that way about Lily!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"James! What did you do?!" Remus woke up; one look at Lily made him cover her with a blanket.  
  
"Oh, come on, Moony! She came her with no cloths on!" said James. "Lily looked at Remus. "Yeah, I guess it was my fault." She confirmed. "I suppose that.in a way I kind of WANTED James to see me with no cloths on."  
  
"Ha! See? She wants me to see her naked! But not you!" James told Remus and Sirius.  
  
"I'm going to put something on and then I'll talk to you." said Lily, going out of the boy's dorms.  
  
The boys waited for about five minutes until Lily eventually came back in.  
  
"James- I love you- but you can never try to get in the shower while I'm taking a shower! That's a total violation of my privacy!"  
  
"Well, sorry, I couldn't resist, and I didn't get in anyway, so you don't need to worry.. and I'll never do it again." James added.  
  
"Thank you.Now, I have this terrible urge to kiss you." James smiled.  
  
"Same here." He said, they got closer and closer, falling on James's empty bed.  
  
"Wow, slow down, you have enough time." said Sirius.  
  
James and Lily didn't even notice that Remus said anything. 


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Thanx to: Meche Zimms, for a really nice review- 300 chocolate frogs.  
  
Chapter 7- Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
It was Christmas, and the three marauders grew more and more excited as Christmas approached. Lily and James were going closer, while Sirius and Millicent broke up, neither of them was a long-relationship kind of person, actually, Sirius' longest relationship was a month and a half.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, how do you do it again? Point and wave.or wave and turn." Peter was making Books fly and professor Flitwick was trying to make him stop, Sirius and James laughed as one of the books landed squarely on Snape's head.  
  
"Alright there, Snivellus?" laughed Sirius, Lily gave James a warning look when he opened his mouth to contribute to the comment.  
  
Lily was making every one of her pillows grow bigger and bigger, and then with a little nod of her wand, blow up, James did the same. She smiled.  
  
"You do know we're supposed to just make then bigger, right?" she grinned.  
  
"Yep." said James.  
  
***  
  
It was about five hours later and Lily was helping professor McGonagall decorate the Christmas trees, considering that she was a prefect.  
  
"Can I help?" asked James. Smiling.  
  
The Professor looked at him and then at Lily.  
  
"Ms. Evans- would you mind-?"  
  
"I don't mind, not at all." Said Lily, smiling at James, McGonagall looked confused.  
  
"They're finally dating." Said Sirius from a corner, McGonagall smiled and didn't say anything else.  
  
"What do you think, fairies?" asked Lily  
  
"No, fairies are annoying, I mean, we have them decorating the trees every year. Maybe we should put some pictures of me on the tree." James smiled at Lily; he knew talking like that drove her crazy.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Okay, so maybe hundreds of little snitches?" asked James hopefully.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Five"  
  
"Seven"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Seven"  
  
"One."  
  
"Okay, five." said James, smiling slightly.  
  
"Wonderful." Said Lily and waved her wand, five little snitches appeared in her hand. She put them on the tree.  
  
"And let's make them wave they're wings like real snitches." James waved his wand and the snitches' wings started moving quickly.  
  
"Now, I think some gold and red little lions are in order." said James, waving his wand again.  
  
"Alright, but you will have to give some decorations for the other houses." Said professor McGonagall, James growled. McGonagall glared at him.  
  
"Yes professor." He said quickly.  
  
***  
  
"Mistletoe." pointed out Kayla, grinning at Remus. And it was, as she said, mistletoe on the ceiling right on top of them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So."  
  
"Shouldn't we."  
  
"Probably should." Said Remus and they kissed.  
  
"Moony and Kayla.I'd never-" Sirius never finished his sentence.  
  
"That is enough." Professor Carlton, their defense against the dark arts teacher, also their favorite one, came between his two students.  
  
"Oh, come on Pro. Carlton- It's tradition!" said James, his hand going around Lily's waist slowly, she looked at him, surprised, he grinned and she gave him a look of approval.  
  
"Very well, but only because you all got Excellent on your homework." smiled Professor Carlton, giving them their homework.  
  
"Thanks." said Sirius, putting his paper in his bag and his hand sliding casually to his hair.  
  
"Oh, you give yourself the grade-"  
  
"You just write it out." completed the Murderers.  
  
"Exactly. Now, James, I mean POTTER," he said as professor McGonagall came by. "Your work has approved very much since I noticed that miss Evans has been more than civil to you.is something-?" Carlton gave them all a questioning look.  
  
"We're dating." answered Lily, smiling at James.  
  
"Though they're acting like they're engaged, a couple weeks ago they were kissing on James's bed-"Sirius was stopped by James putting a hand on his mouth.  
  
"Excuse us." He smiled at Carlton and then took Sirius to a far corner and kicked him, Sirius laughed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You can't just tell our teacher how and where I kiss Lily!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"You have to grow up sometime!"  
  
"Who says? Besides, I think Hogwarts isn't ready for a serious Sirius."  
  
"It's not that funny."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Prongs, just because you prefer to be with Lily, and Remus is boring doesn't mean I can't live."  
  
"I don't prefer Lily over you! I Just feel more comfortable kissing HER." James protested, grinning at Sirius's laughter. "I don't care about you not growing up, a lot, but I don't want everybody to know everything I do with Lily."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on! Lunch's waiting! See you Professor Carlton!" Millicent called and they went to the great hall.  
  
***  
  
The common room was full of noise.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I know! Isn't that the coolest?!"  
  
"Totally!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and the marauders laughed.  
  
"Oh my god! Isn't that so cool, James?!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"The coolest! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT!" James laughed. "A REAL BAND COMING TO HOGSMID ON THE SAME WEEKEND WE GO WHAT COULD BE BETTER?!" Millicent, lily, and Kayla were the only ones that didn't laugh.  
  
"I want some more deserts.let's go to the kitchens." Sirius got up.  
  
"I'll stay here." Squeaked Peter.  
  
"Okay, what about you, Moony?"  
  
"I think I'll stay too."  
  
"Alright...ladies? What about you?" asked James.  
  
"I'd like to go." Said Millicent, getting up and abandoning the try to get some of her homework done.  
  
"Me too." Lily said, surprising everybody.  
  
"James's done you good, girl." Said Millicent, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys!" as the four friends went into the kitchens, hundreds of house elves came to them right away.  
  
"Any chance we can get some firewhisky?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Two, please." said James sitting down.  
  
"James, you're not allowed!" said Lily, sitting down next to him, Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Two firewhiskies." One of the house elves ran into the kitchen, in the meantime, the four ate cookies, cakes, and such, brought to them by the other house elves.  
  
"What would mistresses want?" asked a little house elf, smiling at the girls.  
  
"Umm.a butterbeer please." said Millicent.  
  
"I would like some tea." answered Lily.  
  
"Yes mi ladies. Kirpa will get the drinks." Said the house elf and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Match tomorrow. Any thoughts?" asked Sirius, sloping in his chair.  
  
"Gryffindor will win for sure." said Millicent, smiling at James. "I mean, we have James as a seeker and it's only Hufflepuff."  
  
"But they have a really good team this year, it's not going to be easy."  
  
"Stop being so modest! You're great at quiddich!" Lily took her tea from the house elf. "Thanks." James became a little red and drank his firewisky.  
  
"HOO!" Sirius drank his and they all laughed.  
  
***  
  
"James, James, you'll be late for the quiddich match! Wake up!"  
  
"James?"  
  
James woke up to see four faces; there were the marauders and Lily.  
  
"Lily? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waking you up."  
  
"Well, I can't think of something better to wake up to then your face." said James, smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"Come on, you have a quiddich match in three hours." She said, and opened a closet.  
  
"Now, get dressed and come downstairs, there's something you should probably see." She said, handing James some cloths, she kissed him on the cheek quickly and went out of the boys' dormitories.  
  
"What is going on here?" James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were coming down the stairs. Everything was dark and James couldn't see a thing.  
  
"This is not funny!" squeaked Peter.  
  
"What, afraid of the dark, Peter?" Sirius and James laughed.  
  
"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!" James looked around as the lights turned on.  
  
"What the-?" the room was full of 'POTTER' posters and everybody were smiling.  
  
"Nice! Now all we need is Snivellus as a piñata and we're all set." Sirius said, releasing a bark like laugh.  
  
***  
  
"AND THE GRIFFINDOR TEAM IS ON THE PITCH!  
  
ALISON!  
  
NAKER!  
  
YALOM!  
  
HARFEG! WOOD! (Sorry, couldn't resist.) GRINKER  
  
AND..POTTERRR!" The players got on the pitch and circled the field, then went into position.  
  
Now, captains, shake hands!" James shaked hands with Melgoy, the Hufflepuff quiddich captain.  
  
"Good luck." said Melgoy.  
  
"'Luck." answered James, smiling.  
  
"Now, I want a fair game! ON MY WHISTLE!" bellowed Ms. Honker and the sound of whistling were heard around the pitch.  
  
James pushed hard from the ground they the game began.  
  
"Alison's got the quaffle, passes to Harfeg, Harfeg takes it and shoots.he.misses."  
  
A big 'AWWW!' Was heard from the Gryffindor side and some 'YAY!' Cries were heard from Hufflepuff.  
  
After two scores from Gryffindor, and one from Hufflepuff, James saw the snitch. It was right under one of the Hufflepuff beaters. He went for it, the Hufflepuff seeker noticed it too, but James was a lot closer, and faster. He felt his hand closing on the snitch and the whistle was heard.  
  
"James Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!!!"  
  
James smiled and got off his broom, hundreds of Gryffindors were coming his way, but his team mates were faster, they all embraced him in a big group hug.  
  
"YEA! Now we just need ten points on the next match and we get the quiddich cup! Again!" yelled Megira Alison, beaming.  
  
Then the marauders got in the huge crown, beaming.  
  
"Nice catch!" said Remus.  
  
"As always." Said Sirius and James together, smiling, they always did this.  
  
"James!" Lily shoveled her way through the crowd, followed by Millicent and Kayla. "You were wonderful!" she said, grinning.  
  
"Thanks." Said James smiling, then he felt a couple of people gripping his legs and sitting him on their shoulders.  
  
"Come on guys! Save it for the cup!" said James, laughing.  
  
"No way!" said some second years and James laughed some more, he couldn't help it. He was just too happy.  
  
"Hey Lily, want to get a butterbeer later at Hogsmid?" asked James, trying to get down from people's shoulders. Then, he almost fell from somebody but they managed to grip his leg before he felt to the ground, head first, so that he found him self hanging upside down, laughing with Lily.  
  
"Sure." She said and he beamed.  
  
"Great! Hey, Padfoot, want to help me out here?" Sirius released another bark-like laugh and with Remus's and Peter's help managed to get James on the ground again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Squeaked peter, they all looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Sirius told James, James nodded. "Same here." Peter peeked at them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know, I'm a horrible person to stop here. (Hee hee hee) But don't worry, I still love you all, even the people that aren't nice.and even the people that don't have red shoes in their closet.I forgive you but you'll have to buy a pair!!! ANYWAY-I don't feel like answering a lot of reviews.that's the reason I didn't answer reviews last chapter either, please forgive me. thank you.see mom? THEY forgive me, aren't you proud of me? Ha? Ha?  
  
OK- I'm scaring myself now.and that almost never happens so I guess I really do have problems.  
  
I'm reading the best book(s), except for the Harry Potter books o' course*1. (Princess' Diaries) they're the best.*1.I hope you understood this little thing I just did.Love ya'll,  
  
P.S For the low-low price of 2 reviews you'll get the next chapter (which is already almost finished!) So review- Please review! Thanks, Elizabeth. 


	8. Christmas Presents

Lily and James's Best Years  
  
Chapter 8- Christmas Presents  
  
Lily woke up, smiling from the dream she just had, and that it was the weekend that the Hogwarts students were allowed to visit the nearest wizard's village, Hogsmid. But then reality hit her. And it hit her very hard in the head. It was also a week till Christmas Eve and she still didn't but her friends and boyfriend gifts.  
  
Not that she worried about getting her girlfriends presents, she knew already exactly what Millicent wants for Christmas, and had an idea of what to buy Kayla (a necklace she really wanted)and she even knew what to but Remus (a nice book) but she just couldn't think of what James, Sirius and Peter would want. They were boys, but unlike Remus, didn't like books and didn't really shared what they liked.  
  
"Lily? Are you awake?" Millicent was putting her jeans on.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"What's wrong? It's the weekend." Kayla came running from the shower with only a towel, running, no doubt because of the cold.  
  
"I need to buy the boys their presents."  
  
"I know, I couldn't thing of anything to buy James, Sirius and Peter- why do we need to but Peter presents, anyway? He's just a nerd who won't leave them alone-"  
  
"-Millicent!" Lily looked at her, Millicent hated that look. Those green eyes looking at her that way.  
  
"Stop it!" she said, annoyed.  
  
***  
  
Lily, Millicent and Kayla were walking in hogsmid. Lily was looking everywhere for something to buy Sirius and James. She already had books for Remus-and Peter (with pictures and 50 pages long.)  
  
Suddenly, a shop caught her eye. It was called "Quiddich for all" and she got in, Kayla followed her but Millicent preferred to go to a pub.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you two ladies?" A man smiled at them as Lily and Kayla entered the shop.  
  
"Oh, hello, we're looking for a present for a boy. He's our age. Maybe you know him. He's James Potter."  
  
The man smiled. "I hope I know him, being his uncle and having met him more times than my own sister." He smiled, Lily smiled back.  
  
"Wonderful! So you know what he likes?"  
  
"Quiddich."  
  
Kayla rolled her eyes. "We know that, but what should we buy him for Christmas?"  
  
The seller, who Lily noticed, had the same hair and nose as James, shrugged. "Why don't you ask him yourself? James! "  
  
Lily grinned as he came down the stairs. He grinned back when he saw her.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Dave?" James smiled to his girlfriend again.  
  
"Well, first, James, I would like to know who these lovely ladies are."  
  
"Lily is my girlfriend-"He looked at Lily as if checking if he said it okay. She smirked. "And Kayla is my friend." Kayla looked up at James, the idea of her and James being friends never crossed her mind. He was just nice. Suddenly she noticed the fact that she was a lot more popular nowadays.  
  
She mumbled something to Lily and went out of the shop. In search for Remus or somebody else as understanding as him. As she passed an extremely cute guy who she thought was a Sixth year she stopped.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?" Kayla noticed he was even more handsome when he turned to her.  
  
"Well, I just couldn't figure out whether you're a Gryffindor or not."  
  
He smiled. "I'm Brad." He offered his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Kayla." She shook it.  
  
"Kayla, I think I've seen you before."  
  
"Really?" Kayla blushed a little."So what year are you? Sixth?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, and I am from Gryffindor too, right? Yeah, I thinkm we sat next to each other the last quiddich game." "Really, I didn't notice." He shrugged.  
  
"Umm, I was just going to catch a butterbeer or something, want to come?"  
  
"Sure." And he followed Kayla to the three broomsticks, smiling.  
  
***  
  
Lily and James came running and wet into the three broomsticks. They were grinning weirdly at each other.  
  
"Wait, is that the shirt you came here with? Didn't you come here with a white shirt on? MY WHITE SHIRT?!" Millicent stood up and looked at Lily "What? No." Yes. Lily did come to Hogsmid with a white shirt on, but since it was raining outside, and white cloths and water make the cloths see- through, she had to change. Of, course, James being her partner for walking, running, and making out in the rain, he noticed this first, and gave her his jacket until she could change.  
  
"Uh-huh." Millicent sat down, then she smiled at Brad.  
  
"Oh, have you met Brad yet?"  
  
"Brad?" Lily looked at him, as if asking the question 'Where did this one come from?' but Kayla answered her question before she had time to ask it.  
  
"Yeah, we met on the street, I guess, and I just invited him for a drink."  
  
"Brad?" James returned with their drinks, put them on the table and smiled at Brad.  
  
"James, man, didn't see you come in! Is Sirius here?"  
  
"Nah, he'll come in a few minutes. So how'd you end up sitting on the same sofa as my best friends?"  
  
"Well, I met Kayla on the street-"  
  
"BRAD! Man, it's been ages." Sirius was walking towards them. "Too long man. Where have you all been, I tried to contact you but my owl just kept coming back. What? Did you move or something?"  
  
James ad Sirius looked at each other. "Umm, yes, actually, I did. I couldn't stand living with them anymore." Sirius looked at Brad again instead of the floor.  
  
"Oh. Well, where do ya live now?" "Potters's but just for holidays; I have to come back there every summer."  
  
"May the dogs be with you, man." Brad smiled. James and Sirius laughed.  
  
"What?" Lily, Millicent and Kayla looked at Brad as if he was crazy.  
  
***  
  
"Lily! It's great! Thanks!" James threw the wraps on the floor and held his miniature broomstick in his hand and then laid it down, he took his new snitch out of the wraps and started releasing it and catching it, right at the last second.  
  
"No problem." Lily smiled. She knew that if she asked James what he wanted back then, at Hogsmid, it wouldn't be as successful, and, James wouldn't have been surprised at all, and she really liked his face when he was surprised.  
  
"And Remus, this book is- it's the best!" Kayla hugged him and opened the book, smiling.  
  
Peter was taking off all the wraps from his pile of gifts, which, by the way was about ahlf of James's pile.  
  
"What did you get, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Well, I got a sweater from some Ravenclaw I don't even know but she says "She admired me from far for a long time." And a really cool book about quiddich. Thanks."  
  
James smiled and returned to his pile.  
  
"What about you, Peter-"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Millicent was hugging Remus, almost choking him and then she turned to Sirius and James and did the same, and they laughed.  
  
"What did you get her?" Kayla looked jealous, but the boys didn't notice.  
  
"Well, you know those miniature dolls they make of famous quiddich players and stuff? Well, there's this new shop in Hogsmid and they make these really realistic miniature dolls of whoever you give them a picture of.it walks, eats, and everything." Remus explained, and then they smiled. "Check your pile." James said.  
  
"They're beautiful! Oh, thank you, James! It's so cute!" Lily said  
  
"You do know it's YOUR miniature doll, don't you?" Lily looked at him with a weird look. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, then why are you so surprised that it's so cute?" James smile adorably and Lily giggled and turned to her next gift blushing. James and Sirius 'high-fived'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short! Oh, oh-so short, but that's all I got, so don't kill me.  
  
And I have one reviewer to answer:  
  
Mandy-ea: CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS NOT THE SAME THING AS CRITISM! Well, all I have to say is- "Don't like it, don't read it." You know, it's interesting how all the other reviewers, including my friends, like it- but you. So before you start writing stuff like: "I think you think too much of yourself" or whatever you said, think if it's not me with the problem.  
  
I won't tell you where I think you should go, and stick you face and attitude 'cuz I don't know if I'm allowed. I should really make this fanfic PG13. 


	9. The Duel

Lily and James's Best Years  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except for Kayla and Millicent, and, I own the plot.  
  
Chapter 9- The Duel  
  
James and Sirius were walking around the halls, trying to think of the next mischief when they saw two sixth year girls from Slytherin doing something they could not recognize.they were evidently talking to someone, and then Sirius and James heard something. Crying. As they got closer, James saw who they were talking to, it was Kayla's little sister, Amanda, she was a third year Gryffindor, and they were insulting her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh, look, it's Potter and Black! Come to save little Amanda, are you?" Garnet Hamberg said, taking out her wand.  
  
"Shut up." Said James, pointed his wand at her and said "Faturnos". Garnet and her friend, Morgan Satlane closed their eyes fast. "Oh, very nice Potter, closing our eyes, as if we can't open them- Hey! Hey! What's going on?" James and Sirius laughed.  
  
"Accio wands." Sirius said lightly and the wands flew at him. He smiled. Then, remembering Amanda they both looked around. She was crying on the floor.  
  
"Oh, Amanda, are you okay?" James went to get her. He tried to get her off the floor but she wouldn't she kept crying "Don't look at me"  
  
"Oh, come on, Amanda, you're a beautiful e girl." Sirius said, helping James get her up, when they finally did, Amanda glued her face to the wall so that they wouldn't be able to see it. "Oh, come off it, Amanda."  
  
"Oh!" Amanda finally revealed her face. The Slytherins obviously put a spell on her face. Her eyes were very big and green, her nose was covered with disgusting, big, purple pimples, and her teeth were huge.  
  
"Amanda! Why did they bully you- I mean- what did they- how d-did they- umm." James looked at Sirius for support.  
  
"Let's get her to Promfry." Sirius said, and they did.  
  
***  
  
Amanda was getting better, and Kayla got over the trauma of seeing her little sister in the hospital wing, since she was very overprotective of her. "And so, the animagus people can turn themselves into the animals they choose, also decided by their abilities in charms." Professor McGonagall looked around at her students. Lily was looking at her, obviously fascinated. James and Sirius were chuckling at each other. Lily turned at them. "Shhh!"  
  
Sirius and James exchanged looks, smiling. "So you think we should?" James asked, looking at McGonagall, wondering  
  
"Nah.It's better when nobody knows, cool idea though." Sirius was writing something in a notebook as he said this. Lily nudged James a little, they were sitting together in the same desk and Sirius was sitting with Remus in the next desk over.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, please, enlighten me, what were you talking about that was important enough to miss what I just said." James and Sirius looked at their Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Well, there's fun." said Sirius, he looked at James and they both got up from their seats, the rest of the students started laughing, knowing James and Sirius, they all knew they, and their professor will all be laughing very, very loudly in a couple of minutes, McGonagall smiled and sat down on her chair, James smiled at this.  
  
"And of course, there's dating." James smiled at Lily and she blushed.  
  
"And, of course, skiing."  
  
"And snowball fights"  
  
"And Christmas"  
  
"And the rest of the holidays"  
  
"And kissing girls." Sirius winked at the girls in the class.  
  
"And pranks." They said together, than laughed.  
  
"And running in the halls without cloths on." Sirius and James both laughed.  
  
"And fantasizing about seeing stuff only boys our age-"  
  
"-Or more- would want to see." James completed, the boys laughed, some of the girls giggled, some laughed, but Professor McGonagall stood up.  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
McGonagall pointed at his seat. "That is enough. You too, Black."  
  
"Sirius." He corrected, McGonagall winced and ignored his remark and the two marauders sat down. 


	10. No Idea

Lily and James's Best Years  
  
Chapter 10- No Idea  
  
Lily Evans was sitting down in the library, smiling as she summered a chapter from her Defense against the dark arts book, suddenly, a pair of hands came from behind her, gently covering her eyes.  
  
"James, get your hands off me." Lily said. Nobody answered but the hands stayed there, then Lily heard movement and the next thing she felt was James's lips on hers.  
  
"Mmm." She moaned. "Mmm. no. can't right now, I'm studying." She took her lips off his as if it hurt her, she opened her eyes, and he smiled, then sat next to her and took her book before she reached for it.  
  
"Oh, come on, James- I really need that! I need to study."  
  
"And I'm going to help you with it." James said, smiling. "How are werewolves different from regular wolves? Name one difference."  
  
"James-"  
  
"Lily, you want to pass your OWLs don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then answer the question."  
  
"Well, one difference is that the nose-"  
  
"-Right, nose. Good. C'mon."  
  
"James!"  
  
"Lily!" He said playfully, then he leaned in to kiss her, she let him but only for a minute.  
  
"James, no. I can't right now, I'm sorry, but I do not feel like playing right now?"  
  
"Well, when do you fill like it?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"All you do is study! They're just stupid tests, you know."  
  
"They are not JUST TESTS, Potter!" James stared at her she didn't call him Potter for about a month now, since they started going out- He kept staring. "Well, they're not going to save your life, either."  
  
"Oh, and snogging with you is?"  
  
"I just want to help! You know every fucking fact in that fucking book!"  
  
"SHUT UP, JAMES!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!!!!"  
  
Lily looked up to see a very mad librarian hovering obove her. James stared.  
  
"Right." He grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her through the library and out.  
  
"I will NOT SHUT UP! YOU NEED TO RELAX, EVANS!"  
  
"YOU NEED TO STUDY!"  
  
"YOU-I STUDY!"  
  
"Oh, right." Lily muttered. "It must be real tough to study like you do- Oh, and let's not forget the quiddich! It must be so tough and exhausting! - OOOHHHH!!! FLYING ON A BROOM A ROUND A BALL!!!" Lily said. James just stared at her.  
  
"You little bitch! At least I do SOMETHING except for STUDYING you study freak." Lily didn't insult him back on that one; in return, her hand just flew off, hitting his cheek as hard as possible.  
  
James put a hand on his cheek, trying not to yell from pain. He looked at her in shock, and then she took out her wand, aiming it in his direction.  
  
"No, you're not worth it." She decided, putting it back in her robes. "You piece of scum." With that, she left towards the girls bathroom.  
  
James stared at her. A couple of minutes ago they were kissing, a couple of minutes ago- he had no idea!  
  
******************************************************* Hate myself. Seriously. Hatred. I'm so so so so so so sorry it took me a long time, but come on, you know how it is! Anyway- no homework this weekend.so yay. I think I'll update 5 years, too, but you don't care about that- This wasn't the best chapter- I just made it up on the spot- and yeah, it's short, real short! But I just couldn't think of anything- and it's not like you didn't see this coming- them separating, I mean, but it's not like you didn't see this one coming- Lil and James getting all mad at each other and stuff.they're not together anymore, if you didn't notice.okay, so.yeah, and this had to happen so please don't be mad at me. And Noam, if you're reading this- or Sharon, or both- whoever and whatever- just review you idiots, though I still love you.Thanx everyone for reviewing.luv ya, ElizabethMM. 


	11. Feeling Guilty

Lily and James's Best Years  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God! Some people.( Also; I took stuff out of the 5th book so even the plot for this chapter isn't entirely mine. Well, not most of it, anyhow.  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
Over the next six months, Lily and James did not look at each other, James was very sorry for what he said, and so was Lily but neither of them were brave enough to admit it, to each other, anyway. James dated about fifteen girls already, not liking one, Sirius thought he should find someone else, making him go to all those dates, currently, James, Sirius and Remus were all signal. This was a very rare circumstance  
  
"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall. They had just finished their OWLs and were getting out of the great hall.  
  
"Loved it." Remus said briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf'. Excellent question."  
  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" asked James in tones of mock concern.  
  
"Think I did." Said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crows thronging around the front doors, eager to get out into the sunlit grounds.  
  
"One:He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three:His name's Remus Lupin.'" Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else-" "How thick are you, wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month-" "Keep your voice down," implored Remus. The marauders trailed off from the subject. "well, I thought the test was a piece of cake." Sirius said "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least." "Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Nicked it." Said James casually. He of course did not nick it, though he had no problem with doing so, this was the snitch Lily gave him for Christmas, and being teased by Sirius about Lily for about three months, James chose not to talk about Lily with Sirius around any more. He started playing with the snich, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe. They stopped in the shade of a beach tree on the edge of the lake and threw themselves on the grass.  
  
Remus noticed Snape was sitting pretty close to them but did not say a thing, hoping his best friends will not notice Snape's presence.  
  
There was a group of giggling girls on the lake's bank with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Lily Evans was in that group, also.  
  
Remus was reading a book, Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the snitch, thinking of Lily the whole time 'I should go apologize. NO. She asked for it, besides, I like myself better this way, don't I? I mean, I can date. I can- But I love Lily. LIKE. Not love.. I LIKE Lily. You are over her- OVER her-no, you like her, not entirely over her but you're yourself again- prongs, pull yourself together.' James was now even worst than before Lily and he were dating, he did not hide the fact he still like Lily anymore, and kept asking her to date him, which she kept saying no to. 'I like her, yes, but I don't LOVE her, do I? Maybe I do.' Wormtail was watching James play with the snitch with his mouth open. Every time James did a particularly hard catch, Peter gasped and applauded. James kind of enjoyed this attention, Wormtail was his friend and though a little, well, a lot pathetic, James enjoyed his company. James rampled his hair again. 'Girls liked it, I like it-'  
  
"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and wormtail let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement.  
  
Peter turned slightly pink but James grinned. "If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the snitch in his pocket. "I'm bored," Sirius said. "Wish it was a full moon." "You might," Remus said darkly from behind a book. "We've still got transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me.Here." He held out his book. Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all." "This'll liven you up, Padfoot," James said quietly, he noticed Snape. "Look who it is."  
  
Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.  
  
"Excellent." He said softly. "Snivellus." [A.N-it's in italics.so if you didn't see it.I don't know if it worked so just FYI the 'snivellus' is in Italics, k? good. P.S: If anyone knows how to write in italics-tell me!!!PLEASE! Begging here!]  
  
Snape emerged from the bushes and James and sirius both stood up. Remus and Peter remaining sitting:Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and you could see he was not reading it and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius to James to Snape with a look of avit anticipation on his face.  
  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Impedimenta!" He said, pinting his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.  
Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view. "How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease mark all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people watching laughed. Peter sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up but the junx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.  
"You-wait," He panted, staring up at James with an expression of loathing. "You- wait...." "Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelley, wipe your nose on us?" Sbnape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.  
  
"Wash your mouth," James said coldly. "Scourigify!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once;The froth was covering his lip, making him gag, choking him-  
  
"Leave him ALONE!" James and Sirius looked aound. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.  
Lily.  
"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.  
"Leave him alone." Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well," said James, appearing to the deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean.."  
Many of the surrounding watchers laughed,l Sirius and wormtail included, but Remus, still apperantly intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.  
You think you're funnt," she said coldly. "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on.Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelus again."  
Behind him the Impediment curse was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid. 'Ouch.' James thought to himself.  
"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"  
Too late' Snape had directed his wand strait at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
  
Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. 'Nice panties.' James thought to himself.  
Lily, whose furious smile twitched for an instant as if she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"  
"Certainly." Said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomotormortis!" and Snape kneeled over again at once, rigid at a board. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. He really didn't want to.  
"Take the curse off him, then!" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.  
"There you go," he said. As Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"  
"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!" Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."  
"Apologize to Evans! James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him. "I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James"You're as bad as he is.."  
  
"What?" yelped James. I'd NEVER call you a-you-know-what!" "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch-"  
  
'YOU BOUGHT THAT STUPID SNITCH!' James thought, very mad.  
  
"-walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoyes you just because you can-I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her "Hey, EVANS!" But she didn't look back. "What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throughway question of no real importance to him.  
  
"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.  
  
"Right," said James, who looked furious now,"right-" There was another flash of light, and Snape was once gain hanging upside down in the air. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" There were cheers from the crowd.  
  
"MR. POTTER!! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" McGonagall was marching to James, He looked up.  
  
"Oh, bugger." He whispered in Sirius's ear, who rolled his eyes at the sight of McGonagall.  
  
"Typical." He whispered, James nodded.  
  
"Oh, hello, Professor M., we were just.playing with Snivelly, care to join us?"  
  
"No thank you, but I am sure you two will be delighted to join me for the next week at my office. For detention. Starting tonight. I will see you at seven."  
  
"Wait, but the week after that-"Sirius seemed to choke on something, James dropped Snape lazily on the ground.  
  
"You will be on your way back home." McGonagall completed. Then she sent a very disappointed and disgusted look at Sirius and James, who sighed, and then at Remus, she sent the same look at Peter and then looked at Snape.  
  
"Mr. Snape, a word if you will." Snape nodded and followed McGonagall. Then Remus came up to Sirius and James.  
  
"C'mon." He said coldly, they looked at each other and followed him. "OY, WORMTAIL!" James called to him; Peter looked around and then followed his three best friends.  
  
"You really were out of line today." Remus muttered to his three friends, leading them to the boys dorms.  
  
"Yeah, we were." James admitted. Remus turned on his friend. "You have no write to speak." He spat, then he turned back. "You insulted Snape so badly, and he didn't even do anything. He was reading over the questions, and because HE was bored, you just thought "Hey, let's show everyone Snape's underwear- You should really be ashamed of yourselves- I'm ashamed of you! I'm ashamed of myself, I should have stopped you- god knows I'm the only one who could." James and Sirius stared at their friend as he climbed onto his bed, sent them a disgusted look and went to sleep. James and Sirius stared at each other.  
  
"We really messed up this time." James whispered, Sirius stared at the floor and nodded.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter- It's pretty long, so.yeah, You know, I reread all the chapters today, and it's really quite good, isn't it? I got loads of reviews- about ten, actually, and it really made my day, so here are the thank you's:  
  
[Jen()- I love you so much for all those reviews. You like the story? Well, I'm happy- you read all the chapters in one day! Well, it's not that much, but still- thank you for the great comments, you really made my day, thanks also for the names of the magazines. I think I'm going to go with Teen Witch.it sounds nice, so I think I'm going to use it. Thanks. If you have another idea, please tell me. Thanks again.]  
  
[missme123- Thanks, you really think it good? Great! Thank you again, all of you!]  
  
And whoever wants to know my name- sorry, no can do. I mean, I know it's just my first name and all, but I really don't like it, so I don't want to say.might as well just call me ElizabethMM.  
  
And now, to the candy- Jen() got exactly 8,976,540,987 chocolate frogs ( I'm crazy, I know.  
  
And misseme123 got 608,998 for one wonderful review.  
  
And the rest of you get exactly nothing for NOT REVIEWING! Waa!!!  
  
Well, goodbye. ElizabethMM.  
  
P.s. I hope you like the chapter. 


	12. Cat fight

Lily and James's Best Years  
  
AN: I am really happy that a lot of you are reviewing. Thanks! Okay, I'm going to let you read the chapter, but don't forget to read my note at the end.  
  
Chapter 12- Cat fight (I'm not describing a cat fight, boys, so don't get your hopes up.()  
  
It was the marauder's sixth year, James relaxed when it came up to girls, though dating was still part of his weekends, it was a slightly smaller part of it and he started deflating his head and being civil to other people other than his three close friends and his girlfriends' tongues. Lily noticed this. She thought about James quite a lot during the summer, she was also relaxing when it came to boys, she started dating and was funnier, and a lot more fun to be with, James and herself were friend now.they had a kind of twisted and weird friendship but it was still there, and Lily had to admit she began to like it.  
  
"Hey Lily." James, Sirius and Remus smiled at her, walking to their History of Magic class, she smiled.  
  
"Potter." She said, nodding slightly.  
  
"Evans."  
  
"Yeah, very nice names, let's go." Remus told them both and they followed him, blushing vaguely.  
  
After a very boring History of Magic lesson, Lily seemed a little out of her own head to Remus, a look at his two best friends confirmed they thought so too.  
  
"Erm, you okay, Lils?" Sirius asked, looking at her with that legendary smile of his she recognized was a bit like James's.  
  
"Oh, I'm alright, just dreaming a little." She took a very quick glimpse of James, he was looking forward, fortunately not noticing her gaze. She hoped.  
  
"And may we know what about?" Remus asked carefully  
  
"No." She snapped  
  
"Lunch anyone?" Sirius asked. Remus and Lily both gave him a weird look. "We still have transfiguration." Lily said, clearly confused, Sirius shrugged. "So?"  
  
"So we need to go to class!"  
  
"No we don't." James said, still gazing forward.  
  
"Yes, we do." Remus said.  
  
"We don't have to-"Sirius started.  
  
"Shut up, Black." Lily walked faster, gripping all of their hands. James smiled at her touch.  
  
*  
  
"Lunch!" Sirius exclaimed when they finally got out of class. He looked at Lily, a bit confused. "Where are Millicent and Kayla?" He asked, she looked down at her shoes and shrugged. "Dunno." She answered softly; James looked at Remus for support. He was the only one in the group who actually almost understood girls.  
  
"Did you fight?" Remus asked quietly, Lily looked up at him and than nodded as slightly as possible, and James noticed tears forming in her eyes. She was going to cry. 'Oh, crap.' He thought to himself and nudged Sirius unnecessarily. Sirius noticed.  
  
Lily glued herself to Remus's chest and cried into him, he had this terrorized look on his face that then softened.  
  
"Uh," He looked at James, who just shrugged. "Oh, come on, Lily," he said softly. "you're best friends. They'll forgive you.or you'll forgive them.I don't know..whatever it is." He looked down at her red hair.  
  
She sniffed. Then looked up at him and began crying again. He stroked her hair a little.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, could I see you, please?" Professor McGonagall stepped next to the four teenagers and Remus nodded and handed Lily to James, who was shocked and confused.  
  
"Here, you take her. I'll be back in a few minutes." Remus said and followed their teacher. James stared at Sirius, who shrugged and sat down next to the wall.  
  
"Err.Lily?" James whispered. Lily was still crying into his chest, "Listen, I don't really know-"She put her hands around him and smiled into him. "You're doing just fine, James." She whispered, James smiled to her hair and started stroking it lightly; she rubbed his chest and loved what she was feeling, his muscles, his body. She felt him loving her touch and didn't bother taking her hand off. She put her left cheek against his chest and continued her crying, though her tears were lessening, she liked the situation too much. She sniffed and looked a little up at him. He looked back and flashed an encouraging smile at her.  
  
"Thank you." She said. He just continued stroking her hair. "So you wanna tell us what happened now?" Sirius asked. His voice was a little louder than a whisper. Lily sniffed again.  
  
"Well, it's kind of, see, Kayla liked that friend of yours she met in Hogsmead.and, apparently, so did Millicent, and they were fighting, I mean really fighting, and then I told them to stop and then.Millicent was so mad.It wasn't her fault, I mean, she didn't notice what she was saying, she wasn't thinking and she." Lily started.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She called me a.mudblood." She whispered the last word. James unglued himself from her. "SHE-WHAT?!!" He bellowed, she started crying again as she nodded, Sirius stared at James.  
  
"She's a pureblood." James and Sirius said together. They were purebloods, only the Potters weren't exactly like Sirius's family. The Blacks thought themselves better than muggle borns, half borns or 'blood traitors' as they liked to call them, like the Potter, who did not have the same opinions as the Blacks.  
  
"Yeah, and then Kayla started beating her-"  
  
"Kayla did what?" Sirius stared at her and Lily snorted.  
  
"Well she kind of just slapped her hard a cross the face. It's really hard, and she.returned the favor.in other words, there was a very big cat fight." Lily said. Then a smiled crossed her face.  
  
"Then Kayla locked Millicent out of the dormitory, all she had on was a towel and she was forced to sleep in the common room."  
  
"WE MISSED THAT?!" Sirius sounded very sad, Lily snorted again.  
  
"Well, yeah. And now Kayla won't talk to me because I defended Millicent and she started yelling at me, saying I always do this, defend Millicent, I mean, and then she went out of the room. Now, Millicent won't talk to me because she thinks I'm siding with Kayla and neither of them will talk to the other and." Tears began rising in Lily's beautiful green orbs and James hugged her, she kissed his neck and he looked down at her, confused.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered, he just grinned and kissed her back, on her hair, she looked up and kissed his lips, he kissed back. Sirius watched this with a raised eyebrow, not understanding what was happening.  
  
"What?" Remus came back and seeing Lily and James kissing passionately stood next to Sirius.  
  
"Well, she told us what happened and then James hugged her again and she kissed his neck and they just.well." Sirius nudged towards them unnecessarily.  
  
"Right." Remus cleared his throat but Lily and James didn't unglue themselves from each other, James reached to her waist and pulled her closer to him , she put her hands on his chest, Remus cleared his throat again and James moaned something that sounded like 'go away'  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, who then smiled.  
  
"Alright, break it up." Sirius said, and Lily obeyed, but then James pulled her back and they kissed again, James let his tongue brush her lips and she opened them a little, letting him enter.  
  
James moaned again. She moaned back.  
  
"Alright, this is a little gross, now." Remus said and Lily pulled back to look at a disappointed James who just glared at his friends.  
  
"What?" he spat.  
  
"I'm a prefect!"  
  
"Big surprise." James mumbled, pulling Lily back to him.  
  
"And so is Lily." Remus continued.  
  
"Again, big surprise." Sirius said.  
  
"And so is Malfoy."  
  
"What?!" James and Sirius both bellowed.  
  
"Isn't he a friend of Snape's?" Lily asked, the three nodded.  
  
"I hate this." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they can't pick on you, we'll pick on them back." Lily said, but the three shook their heads.  
  
"No. Now we can't pull as many pranks on them, because they can actually catch us and put us in detention, before, they just told somebody and they just said they had no proof, but now, they won't care-" Sirius stared at the wall like it was all its fault.  
  
"C'mon, we didn't really eat anything yet." Lily pulled them into the great hall and on to the Gryffindor table.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Writer's Black is so..URGHHH!!!! I can't think of anything! Anything! I think I'll just go on to their next year and then I'll end the story.sorry that this was short.and sorry it sucks.and just.sorry.  
  
School is so hard! I have so much homework everynight and they don't really expect ,e to come early everyday, like I NEED TO plus, I'm in the newspaper (I didn't go for like 4 weeks.they'll kick me off! IO know it! Can they do that? I think they can..hmm.) In conclusion, too much homework, too much obligations, AND I didn't get an A ONCE this marking period.  
  
And I also started music, which is really boring and.well, that's it. I think.but it's still a lot so updates will probably come only every about.I don't know.two, three weeks?  
  
But reviews really do help, so please..help.  
  
Oh, and thanks to:  
  
missme123- Thank you! I will be sure to find your fics, just tell me when they're up.  
  
Jen- Thank you! Now you're making me blush. Of curse they didn't break up for good. They're going to get married and have Harry, aren't they?  
  
tRuE2U- Thank you! 


	13. A Full Moon Adventure

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Chapter 13-A Full Moon Adventure  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were sneaking around the corridors, Sirius and  
Peter in their animal forms, James holding wormtail in his arms so  
that Sirius or he would not run him over. They slipped outside  
silently and walked towards the Whipping Willow. James picked up a  
long twig and touched the trunk of the tree. It stopped moving  
immediately. James took off the cloak and followed Padfoot and  
Wormtail into the space between the roots. After slipping into it,  
James hid the cloak in a corner, turned into a stag and followed his  
best friend's black tail.  
  
When the four got to the Shivering Shack they heard the noise of their  
best friend ripping all furniture around him. Sirius let out a bark  
and the sound stopped. They all climbed up the stairs into one of  
their rooms where a wolf was waiting for them, he started playing  
cheerily with Padfoot and then turned to Prongs and jumped on it  
playfully, when it saw Wormtail, however, he got a look in his eyes  
James did not like, he looked as if he was about to eat him.  
  
He ran to stand in front of Remus and pushed him forwards with his  
prongs just in time. Moony looked about to attack.  
  
***  
  
If you were at Hogsmead on that night after midnight, you would  
probably see a beautiful stag, a bear sized black dog, a wolf, and a  
rat running down the streets, playing along.  
  
But only hours later, Remus changed back to his human form and smiled  
at his friends as they all did the same as him.  
  
"That was fun." Remus smiled.  
  
"It's always fun." Sirius smiled.  
  
"It's not fun on summers. I keep thinking I might attack my parents."  
Remus said, staring at the floor. James put a hand on his shoulder to  
comfort him.  
  
"But the year just started and we have seven more of these before we  
have to go, so you have absolutely no reason to think about that now."  
He smiled and moony smiled back.  
  
"Right." He shrugged off his hand and looked around. "Hogwarts, then?"  
  
"Now?" Sirius's bottom lip quivered in an attempt to look pathetic  
enough for Remus to let him stay.  
  
"Yes." Remus said, heading back to the Srieking Shack, James laughed  
at Sirius's face and followed, then Peter and then, tail between his  
legs (literally,) Sirius.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the girls saw the boys were tired and kept asking  
questions.  
  
"Why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Kayla asked after James  
yawned in her face.  
  
"No reason." Remus smiled at her, she crossed her arms on her chest  
and glared at him, then she turned to Millicent. Millicent rubbed her  
leg lightly on Sirius's. He turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please?" she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Sirius.please? I'll be very happy." Sirius gave out a bark-like laugh  
and shook his head, Millicent crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine." She whispered back, James watched then and shook his head in  
disbelief.  
  
"James, will you please tell me?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sorry, but you know we can't."  
  
"I won't tell-"  
  
"Lils, I can't. I'm sorry. I would, You know I would, but it's not my  
secret to tell."  
  
"You know I'll figure it out anyway."  
  
"I'm looking forward to the day you do." James whispered back, smiled  
at her sour face and got up, bag on one shoulder and smiling at all  
the people who passed.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
I know, this chapter was really bad and it's really (really really  
really really) short, and I know that you probably expected more and  
you should- I don't blame you, but I was out today for a very long  
time and I just wanted to update before I go for the weekend.sorry,  
you guys.but this'll just have to do.  
  
You'll get a lot more later on.pretty much very later on.  
Bye.  
ElizabethMM. And remember: I'm cool. 


	14. Because Homework is stupid and shoes are...

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Author's Note: Okay, guys, what you have to understand here is that I am, in fact, human. I'm sorry; I know it's a shocker. Okay, whatever. There might be some things that will be confusing, but this note is dedicated to making you.unconfused? See, the last chapter was the night (from the guys' P.O.V) and then the morning, now, this chapter is going to be the same night from the girl's P.O.V.now, the morning (from the last chapter) might confuse you so understand that the girls don't want the boys to be completely sure that they know. (I'm not going to tell you WHAT they know!) Okay? Got that? Good. Moving on-  
  
Chapter 14- Because Homework is stupid and shoes are not (ha-ha)  
  
It was a Friday night; James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all out doing something. Lily didn't remember where and why and wasn't sure if she was ever even told. But an idea of what to do suddenly popped in her head.  
  
"Where are the boys?" Millicent whined, she was wearing a really hot (really short, too) dress she wanted to show off to the marauders, all boys in the Gryffindor house, actually, but the marauders were her first choice. "I buy a dress and then they don't even see it?" She pouted. Lily smiled.  
  
"I think we should go shopping." She suddenly said. Kayla and Millicent both laughed, Lily smirked.  
  
"Well, that was very.what's the word?" Millicent asked Kayla, who was still giggling a bit.  
  
"Random?"  
  
"Yeah.random. That was very random." Lily shook her head at her best friend's being so clueless.  
  
"It was." Kayla agreed.  
  
"So? Is being Spontaneous bad?" Lily smiled.  
  
Millicent responded very quickly, she obviously thought Lily was serious and actually mad or upset: "Of course not! It's just not very Lilylike of you, Ooo; I like that word, Lilylike. Lilylike, lilylike, lilylike! Don't you like that word?"  
  
"Yeah, it's very catchy." Kayla said, and the three of them giggled.  
  
"Alright then." Millicent got up and walked to her closet.  
  
"What?" Kayla asked, though she stood up, also.  
  
"We're going shopping." Millicent said with a matter-of-fact tone and the tiniest of shrugs.  
  
"Oh." Kayla walked over to her own closet, Millicent just pulled on a coat.  
  
"Good." Lily stood up, but then her face fell as did she, squarely on her bed. "Bad."  
  
"Why?" Millicent and Kayla asked in unison.  
  
"Homework." Lily buried her face in her hands.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"We have a lot."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?" Lily rolled over to stare at her friends. "McGonagall would kill us! How can we go shopping now?"  
  
"We get dressed and go?"  
  
"Listen, Lils, we don't have to do it NOW." Kayla smiled, and threw Lily a blouse and skirt, followed by a jacket. "C'mon."  
  
***  
  
The three girls walked on the Hogsmead streets, it was cold, but their jackets warmed them up. Millicent looked up at the full moon.  
  
"Have you ever thought.that maybe.we have a werewolf in Hogwarts?" She asked quietly, Kayla and Lily stared up at the sky too, and then Lily looked back at Millicent.  
  
Millicent was staring at the moon still. She knew. Her friends knew, too. But neither of them knew the other one knew. She (Millicent) figured it out only last month. It was so obvious now. Should she tell her friends? They won't tell anyone. But still, if Remus doesn't want anyone to know.They would just have to find out for themselves, just like she did.  
  
"Hello!" Kayla's voice made Millicent snap out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, hello there, girls. How are you?" Juliana, the employee the three knew and liked, was there.  
  
"Just fine, thanks." Lily answered with a smile and looked around. The shop was full of cloths, shoes, bags and accessories. "Hmm." She picked up a really cute white shirt with a 'V' neckline and ¾ sleeves.  
  
"Nice." Kayla smiled; Lily smiled back and, after finding the shirt in her size, put it in a bag.  
  
Two hours later, the all decided they should buy some shoes, and went to the right side of the store. Lily bought red silk high-heel sandals (you know, kind of Japanese-looking, really cute.), Millicent bought black shoes and Kayla none.  
  
"Because homework is stupid and shooooes are not!" The three girls sang, swinging their butterbeers. Then they laughed.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have drunk five bottles each." Lily said, and they all laughed for the thousand's time that night.  
  
"TIME!" Millicent suddenly yelled, and they all started running to Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
It was 1:28 on a Friday night, as Lily's watch showed, and Lily, Millicent, and Kayla could be found sitting on Lily's bed, talking about anything that crossed their minds while listening to music.  
  
A horrible song came on and the three girls stared at the radio.  
  
"What the hell-?" Millicent spat out, the three girls laughed. Lily turned the button on the radio, forcing a new song on. They all sang with it, laughing.  
  
BOOM!  
  
They all looked at each other, panic in their eyes. Somebody was doing something downstairs. Then they heard the voices.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Get OFF me!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
They stared at each other and got out of bed very quickly, the radio still playing in the background. Lie They stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The marauders were all laying down under the portrait hole, trying to get Peter off them. They didn't see the girls yet and Lily took advantage of that. She pushed her two friends with her into the shadows and waited.  
  
"What are they doing here now?" Kayla whispered, almost silently. Lily shrugged and Millicent kept staring at the boys.  
  
"Do you think they were outside?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
The boys kept fighting loudly, Remus, looking very ill, trying to quiet them down.  
  
"Should we act like we just heard them?" Lily whispered the question, the girls considered, then nodded together.  
  
Lily yawned loudly. The boys all turned to her.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing here?" James asked nervously, Lily's left brow went up.  
  
"Waking up, you?"  
  
"Falling down."  
  
Lily smiled. "Right. Where were you?"  
  
"Well, see-"Sirius started but Lily shot him an angry look.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Just planning a prank."  
  
"Of course." A fake sweet smile was on Lily's face now, Peter and Sirius looked satisfied. James examined his feet.  
  
"I suspect it will be rather entertaining?" Kayla smiled sweetly, also.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked, rather stupidly.  
  
"The prank, Black, the prank you've been plotting. Should we expect it tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Peter squeaked quickly, the three other boys stared angrily at him.  
  
"Splendid. Good night, boys." Kayla smiled again, winked and climbed back up the stairs again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what the prank *was*." Millicent smiled the same, rather frightening smile.  
  
"That's because we didn't tell you." Peter smiled.  
  
"Well then maybe you should." Millicent attacked back.  
  
"It's a surprise." James answered.  
  
"Oh?" Lily smiled. "Well, you can tell us. We keep secrets, you don't see the whole school knowing what you did tonight, now, do you?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked stupidly yet again.  
  
"I said, we can keep secrets."  
  
"You know where we were?" James asked.  
  
"Of course we do." Kayla answered. "We're not brainless, James. You were out doing your little prank-thingy." But when she said they were doing their prank, there was a gleam in her eyes James did not like.  
  
"You-you know?" Remus asked, a bit miserably.  
  
"About?" Lily asked.  
  
"About.me."  
  
"It's very late. We'll see you all tomorrow. Good night." Kayla climbed after Millicent and Lily smiled, gave James a good night kiss, and climbed up after Kayla.  
  
"They're creepy." Sirius whispered to his friends when the girls were gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Okay, okay, so it's not really good, but oh well, right? Right. Good. At least I updated.. Sorry if you don't like it. 


	15. Some Things Never Change

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
A.N: How'd you like the last chapter? I'm hoping for a "Good enough."  
  
Chapter 15- Some things never change  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting on a window sill, gazing at the lake. It was absolutely beautiful. So peaceful, so reliable...It always brought his spirit up. The girls knew his secret, he was sure of it now. But if they figured it out, who will it be next?  
  
"Hey." Lily was standing in the doorway. Remus was in an unused classroom.  
  
"Hallo." He answered, not turning to look at her. He could see her reflection in the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" She sat next to him, looking at his reflection questionably.  
  
"Nothing's really wrong, it just... If you figured it out-"  
  
"Who's next?" Lily smiled and put an arm around him. He smiled back.  
  
He said "Well, yeah." and Lily nodded understandingly.  
  
"You don't have to worry, it won't be a Slytherin."  
  
He looked at her. "Too stupid." She shrugged and He chuckled.  
  
"Thanks." She grinned back.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go see the quiddich practice." And they left.  
  
James was flying really well that afternoon, Remus pointed out, and Lily agreed. He got the snitch 10 minutes after it was released. He flew to Lily and Remus, seated in the stands.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lily seemed about to giggle but then her face was backing to serious.  
  
"You could do a lot better." James's jaw dropped. "Besides, you were showing off like crazy." Remus's chuckle growing louder by the second.  
  
"What?! I-"But Lily shot a "Save it." At him, and, kissing Remus's cheek and saying goodbye, she left. Remus was rolling on the floor with laughter now from seeing James's face.  
  
"Guess that kissing session was a one time thing?" He finally said, flicking tears of laughter from his eyes. James shook his head and shrugged.  
  
"She'll come round, might take another year, but she will sooner or later."  
  
"Later." Remus said with a smirk.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the support."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
James looked a little wondering, and then asked: "Where're Padfoot and Wormtail?" Remus shrugged.  
  
"Common room?" He guessed.  
  
"Yeah, probably." James nodded and turned his head to look behind his shoulder at the team. He was the quiddich captain and had to make sure they were all doing their part. One of the beaters hit a chaser with his bat and James rolled his eyes.  
  
"YALOM! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" And he flew over at him and, from the motions he was making with the bat and his hands, Remus thought he was telling him he was doing everything wrong. He let out a small laugh, followed by a sigh, and then he turned and headed for the castle.  
  
He finished his homework quickly and then read a book, well, he tried:  
  
"Moony!" Sirius sat across from him, on a soft chair.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Guess what just happened." He smiled. Remus lowered his book and looked thoughtful.  
  
"You just had sex with a girl you've only just met."  
  
"Nice guess, but no. I, Sirius Black, though I'm not really happy about the Black part-"  
  
"The point, Padfoot." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Right. I just told Millicent I love her." He said proudly. Remus smiled.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Very."  
  
"And then you had sex." Remus smiled, Sirius returned the favor and shrugged. Remus laughed, shook his head and returned to his book.  
  
"You know what we should do?" Sirius asked loudly, Remus groaned and put his book down.  
  
"What?" He asked sharply, but Sirius didn't notice.  
  
"Fix Lily and James up. Millicent says she's still not falling for James, at least not admitting it..."  
  
"Sirius, whenever you decide to do something like that it blows in your face, why-"  
  
"Because it's fun and I'm bored."  
  
"Fine. Just for fun." Remus smiled and picked up his book.  
  
"Well, come on then!" Sirius took his book and dropped it on the floor, leading him to the boys' dormitory. Remus sighed and followed him.  
  
"So, what about if we lock them in a broom closet?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged.  
  
"That might work, it is James."  
  
"Okay, we'll do that and then if that doesn't work...we'll think of something else." Sirius took out the marauders map and said the words.  
  
"Okay, what about this one?" He asked, pointing to a small room.  
  
"Nah, make it this one, on the third floor. It's a lot smaller, they'll be squashed together." Remus said proudly.  
  
"Yes. Good idea, Moony. So, tomorrow night? I'll get James in there, you take care of Lily."  
  
"Alright, c'mon, let's go." Remus folded the map after saying the words and gave it to Sirius. They found James sitting in the common room, trying to do his homework.  
  
"Any luck?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Almost finished." He answered.  
  
"Want to copy mine?" Remus asked, James considered this but then shook his head.  
  
"Nah, I'm almost done anyway...'and, last, is, the, Reeled, Goldra, which, helps, animals, with, ingestion, problems.' " James wrote and smiled. "Done." He smiled.  
  
"How'd quiddich practice go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Pretty good." James answered. "I'm actually starting to like being captain." He said.  
  
"Hey." Kayla sat down, followed by Millicent. Millicent started playing with Kayla's hair immediately.  
  
"Ladies." Remus smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Sirius added, rather looking at Millicent and not Kayla.  
  
"Wonderful." Millicent answered, but her face fell. "Though Kayla's not as happy."  
  
"Why, what happened?" Remus asked, looking worried.  
  
"Well, you know that guy...what's his name?" Millicent asked Kayla.  
  
"Brad." She supplied.  
  
"Right, him. Turns out he has a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, and you-"James looked at Kayla questionably. She nodded. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"No, it's okay." She said, then looked up at Remus, he smiled and she looked away, the marauders exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"So you all know 'bout Moony?" Sirius asked, remembering suddenly that night where they talked, the girls giving out hints.  
  
"Yeah." Millicent smiled. Remus sighed.  
  
"Don't worry." Millicent touched his arm soothingly. "We won't tell anyone." She smiled.  
  
"I know, it's just, aren't you afraid?"  
  
"Of you? No, besides, aren't you only dangerous during a full moon?" Kayla asked. Remus nodded. "Well then what are we supposed to be afraid of? Peter is scarier." They laughed.  
  
"I'm bored." Sirius said five minutes later, Lily walked in shortly after and started up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Kayla looked around. There were a few second years playing exploding snap.  
  
"Why don't we...go...ergh! Why don't they have televisions around this place?!" Sirius, Remus, and James all looked questionably at her.  
  
"They're these boxes with little plays in them...kind of. T's really cool." The boys still looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Muggles watch it for entertainment." She said.  
  
"Oh. But that still doesn't help." James said. Remus sat back and picked up his book with a grin on his face. Sirius sighed and walked to the window.  
  
"I guess we can always just..." His voice broke and he stared at the grounds, not believing his eyes.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
HAHA! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! LOL, I just want a review, and this is the only way I can get it...It's sad, I know, BUT If I get two reviews I'll update, I promise, and you don't have to say a lot...just "Hey, I'm reviewing. Now update." You know, whatever floats your boat...Just write SOMETHING...even just: "Hey." That's it, see? All you need to do is press this button right...............................................................................................................................................................................................wait for it.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .....................................patience!...................................................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................................It's coming! Just wait a little!!!!.................................................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........................................  
  
There. Happy? Huh? Huh? Are ya punk?! Huh?!!! (Just review!) (Oh, and sorry everyone I didn't thank, thanks anyway...sorry again.) 


	16. The Bored and The Diary

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
A.N: Should I give you this chapter? Well, yeah, and I will, but should I show you what Sirius was so surprised about? Hmmm...maybe...okay, okay, fine. I will. But just because I got reviews (YAY!)  
  
But I'll thank you later...coz SOME PEOPLE are about to kill me if I won't start the story....maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just thank you know *muahahahahahaha!* Urgh! I'm too damn nice for that, okay then, here's the story:  
  
Chapter 16: The bored and the diary.  
  
"What is is, Black?" Remus asked impatiently. Sirius turned around and glared at him.  
  
"My name is S-I-R-I-U-S!" He said loudly. "And it's...well, I don't know what is was, but it was definitely something. A big, ugly something."  
  
"Sirius, what are you talking about?" James came to stand next to Sirius and looked out of the window, the only thing he saw was Hagrid working in the grounds. He tunred to Sirius.  
  
"His name is Hagrid. He's our key keeper." James said with a smile. "And he's not THAT hideous, is he?" He added as an afterthought. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not HIM. It was a...horse with ugly wings...and it's really skinny. It just flew up in the sky, and dove back into the forest. Really quickly. It was creepy."  
  
"How did you say it looked?" Remus asked, getting out his book from his bag. Sirius told him about the beast again and comprehension dawned on Remus's face after flipping a few pages. He held out the book for Sirius.  
  
"Did it look like this?" He pointed to a picture. Sirius nodded and his eyes darted to the name of the creature.  
  
"A therstral? What the bloody hell is a therstral?" He asked, disgust on his face. James quickly understood why when he saw the picture.  
  
"Ugly thing." He said when he saw it. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Aren't thestarls supposed to bring bad luck?" Kayla asked, Remus nodded and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Well, mate, guess you're about to die. Nice meeting you. I'll tell my parents you said g'bye." They shook hands and Millicent and Kayla laughed. Remus chuckled and closed his book.  
  
"Right then. You were saying something, Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius looked confused.;  
  
"I was? Huh." He walked away and to Millicent and sat down next to her.  
  
"Yes, you said that we could always something but then you got scared from the big bad horse and practically pied in your pants." Remus smiled. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Big bad horse now, is it? I always thought it was the big bad WOLF." Remus smiled weakly and the girls laughed.  
  
"Good one." Kayla admitted.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Upstairs." Millicent answered, getting up. "I'll go get her."  
  
***  
  
Lily's Diary  
  
~ Saturday, October 10th ~  
  
Millicent came up and told me to come down to the common room. When I came down, the conversation went something like this:  
  
Me: Hey. What're you doing?  
  
James: Hey. *looks me up and down* (moron)  
  
Millicent (noticing): We're bored so we want you to make us do something.  
  
Kayla: And we already finished our homework.  
  
Me: Okay, how about we...go for a swim in the lake?  
  
James: Excuse me?  
  
Me: Well, the sun is out, for once, and it's really nice and warm out. (I felt so stupid!)  
  
Sirius: Sounds good to me. (He is so nice...sometimes)  
  
Remus *shrug* Dido. (even nicer)  
  
James nodded. (Moron)  
  
So then we went down to the lake (after we all switched to our bathing suits, though the guys didn't see a necessity in wearing anything, we made them) and we all got in and started splashing each other, which was kind of fun, and then me, Millicent, and Kayla got out and waited until the guys got out, and very rudely pushed us back in...  
  
I noticed James checking me out the whole time...I hate this swimming suit, it's really pretty but I always get a lot of attention from boys when I wear it...anyway...so James was checking me out, but I was doing the same to him, so that's okay. He actually has a really nice chest...getting off topic here.  
  
So we had fun and came back, I was surprised James's eyes stayed on the whole time since, well, when we were in the water, and everyone was playing, Kayla accidentally bumped me and my top almost fell off. Almost. But really almost, I mean, I caught it right when it was about to show EVERYTHING. James saw (I think he did) just a little more than my bathing suit was showing, but most girls (*cough* Millicent *cough*) don't even cover that, so I guess it's okay. It was really a lot of fun, but I'm really tired now. Write more tomorrow. Luv ya, whoever you are, -Lily.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So whadaya think? I like writing the diary things...I think I'll do alittle more of that sometime...should I?  
  
Sorry it's so short, but you'll live...oh, and here're the thanks I made such a fuss about before:  
  
Thereisnoscabbers- A. I totally agree with your name. B. Thanks.  
  
Melissa- Yeah, I hate cliffhangers, too. But that's okay, cuz I updated really quickly, right? Thank you for a really nice review.  
  
Belle Black()- I'm not really doing anything in this story, am I? Huh. I'll try to have a little more in it...you didn't even ask, so why am I saying this? AHH! I'm going mad,k aren't I? yup...Oh, and thanks.  
  
Lessa2007()- what do you think? I'll update again ASAP. Promise. . 


	17. Hope? Maybe

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
A.N: Do they have a 'greatest author award'? 'cuz if they do, I should totally get it. 3 chapters in TWO DAYS! And I did stuff today, big stuff...SHOPPING! ;) I got so many reviews and I am SO happy, so I wrote this chapter....yay! right? You better be parading around the house screaming: "ElizabethMM Updated! Yay! Now I'm going to...uhh...read her story...yay?" I'm retarded; I really am...SO back to the story... I'll try to have some more detailed snogging scenes *wicked smile* due to requests (okay, it was one, but I know you all want it, so shut up!) And I hope you like the chapter...  
  
Chapter 17: Hope? Maybe.  
  
James and Remus were playing wizards' chess, and Sirius was pretending he was watching or cared.  
  
"James?" He asked finally.  
  
"Hmm?" came the reply.  
  
"How are you and Lily flower doing?" James shrugged.  
  
"Same old same old, I guess. Why?" He asked suspiciously. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and returned his eyes to the game board.  
  
"Padsey is jealous..." Remus mumbled. James laughed and commanded his chess piece to move.  
  
"No really, Padfoot, why do you ask?" He asked again, in the background, Remus was winning. James looked at the board and smiled, finding an almost sure way to victory.  
  
"I just wanted to know." Sirius said. "Did you see her bathing suit almost fall off in the lake yesterday?"  
  
"Almost." James reminded. "There's always a stupid 'almost'." He moved one of his pieces, one more turn and he won, Remus was going to lose no matter what he did. He moved his bishop. Except that.  
  
"James, I'm going to be a little philosophical with you right now, are you ready?" James smiled. "What about you, Padfoot?" Sirius breathed in and out, gulped, and nodded. James laughed.  
  
"Okay, there is, and there will always be an almost. People who surrender to that almost, and accept that it will always be there, lose. But people, who keep fighting their battle against that constant almost, will eventually get their award, and, when they finally do, they will have a new battle against that almost. It's a constant player in your life; you just can't let it win." James smiled. Sirius snorted rudely and laughed.  
  
"Nice" He said, and looked at the board. "What if you move the queen there?"  
  
"Remus'll kill her." James answered lightly and turned to his friend (Remus) "What if that almost won't let me win?"  
  
"Try harder."  
  
At that exact moment, Millicent and Lily descended down the stairs. Millicent grinned and sat down.  
  
"Did you know Lily keeps a diary?" Millicent asked. James smiled.  
  
"Reahihihihily?" Lily chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes. It helps me deal with things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"None of your freaking business things." Kayla sat down and said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Did you read it?" James asked Kayla and Millicent, they shook their heads.  
  
"Lily won't let us near it. She put like a thousand spells on, so we can't even be within a meter of it."  
  
Remus chuckled. But then James had a winning smile on his face and moved his queen.  
  
"Check-mate." He smiled and slouched in his chair. Remus stared at the board. "How'd you do that?!" he exclaimed, but James just put his hands behind his head and watched Lily. She rolled her eyes at him when she noticed.  
  
"What?" She asked rudely.  
  
"Nothing. Did you write about me in your diary?" Lily snorted. "Yeah, I wrote you were a stupid moron."  
  
"Good enough." He smiled and returned to watching her silently.  
  
***  
  
~Sunday, October 11th~  
  
Hey. Today was fun, I guess, but tomorrow it's back to school. At least we don't have as much homework as last year. That was terrible.  
  
James ('X' that, replace with Potter) and the rest of the marauders heard I have a diary and almost pied in their pants. Predictably, Potter asked if I wrote about him. HOW SELF OBSORVENT IS HE?! *yawn* Eyes closing. Need to sleep. Besides, nothing special really happened ... nothing I can think of, anyway. Then again, I can't really think of anything right now. *yawn again* 'night. -Lily  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans walked down to Breakfast slowly. She was thinking, of all people, about James Potter. She wasn't sure why, she just...was. She was thinking about his hair, about his eyes.  
  
"Ew." She whispered to herself when she noticed what and who she was thinking about. She turned a corner and heard someone call her voice, she turned around and waited, James, of all people appeared around the corner almost immediately. She sighed, spun around and kept walking, slow enough for him to follow. He jogged to her and started walking with her.  
  
"Lily, exactly...what are we?" She stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we friends are we more than friends, or are we just a boy who likes a girl and a girl who hates a boy?" He smiled. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure. I guess we're just friends."  
  
"Huh. Possibly more than friends?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww...you sure?"  
  
"Positive." James hung his head and Lily laughed, he smiled and put his hand around her shoulder. She looked at it and then at him.  
  
"James Potter, get your hands off me." She shrugged him off. James sighed and hung his head again. Lily laughed once again and sat down, pulling the pumpkin juice towards her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Short, I know, but you'll...live, right? I hope so...okay, so I was thinking, wanted to put in a major Snogging Scene in here, but I have to wait till the seventh year, and guess what? So do you. Sorry. I'll skip right to seventh year in a couple of chapters, that sound good?  
Love ya, ElizabethMM. 


	18. Locked in a Closet

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Chapter 18:Locked in a Closet  
  
Lily was patrolling the halls on her. James was following her and blabbing on about basically nothing. Lily stopped and stared to him. He looked very happy she did and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Lily, do you want to talk about something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not a good answer."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Urgh! What do you want to talk about, James?" James beamed.  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How about...boys?" Lily mentally laughed when she saw James's reaction.  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Lily! Why don't we talk about...you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, now, why do you hate me so much?" Lily stopped walking and it took James a second to realize he was walking alone and look over his shoulder to see her rooted to the spot.  
  
"James, you don't really think I hate you, do you?" She whispered.  
  
"Well, ahh..." nice one, Potter. Why did you have to say that?  
  
"James," Lily put her hand on his hand. "I don't hate you." She looked wondering and then said, very quietly. "I like you." James stared at her. "As a friend." She added hurriedly.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess that's better than hate." She smiled and kept on walking. Then she stopped.  
  
"James, do you like me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Yes. You should know that by now."  
  
"As more than a friend?" He shrugged and nodded as if this was obvious.  
  
"Why?" This he didn't expect.  
  
"W-why?" He stuttered. How the hell was he supposed to answer that?! Usually he could list about a hundred reasons, but now his brain was utterly and completely blank. She nodded. He scratched the back of his neck "Well, because...Ahhhh...you're smart and nice..." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. "Well, not always to me, but to your friends you are. And you're loyal, again, to your friends, and you're...kind, and cute, and sweet, and beautiful, and hot." He finished in an all too James-y fashion and she smiled. "And," He added, "I can't have you." She stared at him. Then turned around quickly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Lily whispered, James now had a frown on his (*ahem* perfect *ahem*) face. He looked around.  
  
"I think it's coming from the broom closet." He stared at it. The noise was definitely coming from inside the small room. Lily looked at her watch.  
  
"It was bedtime for everyone an hour ago." She said to the door, James opened it but it was too dark, he got in and looked around, Lily got in after him.  
  
THUMP James jumped and stared at the closed door, then turned around. "Lumos." He whispered and light came from the end of his wand. Lily did the same thing. They were in a tiny room with one stool in the middle and a tiny black box James was sure the voice was coming from. Lily stared at it.  
  
"A tape recorder." Her voice was low and hollow.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You can record things and then play them whenever you want to."  
  
"Cool. Muggle?"  
  
"No and yes. Not cool, since we are locked here. Yes on the muggle." She said the last two words in a very bored tone.  
  
"Oh." He looked around and a smile crept on his face.  
  
"What?" Lily snapped, he kept smiling.  
  
"I'm locked in a tiny broom closet for god knows how long with the prettiest girl in school. My life is truly beautiful." He sat down on the stool. Lily rolled her eyes and then shoved him off the stool, sitting on it herself.  
  
"Ow! Lily!"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Thirty minutes passed and they still couldn't get out. James started kicking the door and Lily was getting really tired. She slid off the stool and shoved it in a corner, sitting down on the hard stone floor. James looked down at her and sat down next to her. She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned in, eyes closed, he grinned and leaned in too.  
  
"Hello! What have we-"Sirius stopped midsentence registering the scene.  
  
"Oh." Remus said, staring. Lily jumped up and fixed up her skirt. She hugged Sirius and Remus, smiled at James and ran quickly. James stared at both his best friends.  
  
"Why?!" He whimpered, Remus and Sirius smiled and helped him up.  
  
"Bad timing, Padfoot!"  
  
***  
"Lily flower!" Sirius beamed at Lily when she entered the green house.  
  
"Idiot boy!" Lily imitated him exactly. Everyone who was watching laughed.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Sirius bowed, Lily smiled and hit him on the head, he straitened just as Professor Telenie arrived and started talking about a plant. Lily started taking notes, but soon found it impossible since James, Sirius, and Remus were all whispering to her about something.  
  
"What?" She shot.  
  
"We love you." Sirius said, Remus and James laughed.  
  
"We just asked what she was talking about." James said.  
  
"And then we said we love you." Sirius smiled, Lily chuckled and whispered what the teacher was talking about.  
  
"Oh." Remus nodded in comprehension. "Boring."  
  
"Very." Lily smiled and turned to them as the professor told them all to get in couples to start working with their plant. "Want to couple with me, Potter?" She asked while getting everything ready, he stared at her.  
  
"Only ever since second year." She snorted.  
  
"So yes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, get the pot from Telenie." James turned to walk to her when Lily grabbed his arm, surprised when she felt the muscles on his arm. "Oh god, quiddich is very good for you isn't it?" He laughed. "Just remember to get the water, will you?" He nodded with a smile and she turned to get the dirt.  
  
"You like Prongs." Sirius sang. Lily smiled and sang back: "You slept with my best friend." This made Remus and Sirius laugh. Lily smiled at the pair of them and continued under her breath: "It's only fair I do the same."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? I'm making chapters a tad shorter, but I post a lot more often now. Please review, thanks, I love you-ElizabethMM 


	19. Sigh no name yet

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Chapter 19: *Sigh* No name yet.  
  
"Seventh Year!" Millicent jumped up and down with Lily. Kayla laughed. "Oh, this is going to be so fun!" She smiled as the marauders passed them, laughing and smiling in a God (ish) way.  
  
"Hey mudbloo-"  
  
"Oh, bugger off, Snape." Lily turned around and glared at him. He did [A.N.- he walked away! God, do I have to spell everything out for you?] Millicent spotted Julie and Allie (Lily's, Millicent's, and Kayla's other girl friends) and they walked towards them gracefully.  
  
"Hey Allie! How are you?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Depends. Are you prefect again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then I'm splendid and my skirt is not too short for school regulations." She smiled, as did the rest of the girls.  
  
"Right. And I like your skirt." Lily said. Allie smiled.  
  
"Do you really? Thanks." Allie looked down at her skirt. It was very short, but nice.  
  
"Yeah, I like it too." James Potter said. Lily's head shot up to look at him.  
  
"Hi." She said quickly. He smiled softly "Hi.". Allie, ignorant to everything, said: "Yes, I thought boys will like it."  
  
"Yes, yes, hello. That's a pretty short skirt." Remus, who didn't hear Allie said and smiled to everyone.  
  
"Oh, you don't like it? Because I can take it off." They all laughed  
  
"No, it's fine." Remus smiled and looked at the big clock there was on the wall at the station.  
  
"Twenty minutes. Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, I'll see you on the train on the very last compartment?"  
  
"Always." James smiled and Remus walked away to the train. "So..." He looked at Lily.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled (making her legs go jell-o) and walked away. Sirius and Peter followed him, laughing their heads off and quoting him with minor (ha- ha) revisions:  
  
Sirius: "So...uhhh...duhhhh....I'll...uh....see you at Hogwarts?"  
  
Peter [squeaking]: "Sure..."  
  
Sirius: "Oh wait, I forgot, my head fell off when I saw you, thus, I wouldn't be seeing you, so I'll just feel you or something."  
  
Peter [squeaking]: "James, you dirty man!" Then they laughed their heads off.  
  
James: "Shut it." They did, though still sniggered occasionally when they remembered something or looked at each other or James. Suddenly, James stopped, so that Sirius and Peter smashed into him, aqnd turned around abruptly.  
  
"Oh, and Lily?" He yelled to her. She looked up curiously. He smiled and took something silver from his jeans pocket.  
  
"HEAD BOY!" He laughed when he saw her shocked face, shrugged, and turned around and ran to the train, followed by Sirius and Peter, both laughing and shouting to him.  
  
***  
  
After the feast, James and Lily both went to help some of the prefects and first years.  
  
"You!" James suddenly shouted to one of the first years. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I'm in Griffindor but-"The girl stuttered.  
  
"C'mon." James said and turned around, Lily caught him by the sleeve.  
  
"No. You help the prefects, I'll do first years."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you're not very...uhh...gentle." He pouted playfully. "Besides, they might be blinded by your popularity." She smiled sweetly to the little girl and they walked together towards a group of Gryffindors. The little girl, who Lily found was Emily smiled.  
  
"Are your parents witch and wizard?" Lily asked suddenly, the girl nodded.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm muggleborn. Oh, here we are. Screeching Owls." The fat Lady's swang open and Lily stepped inside, helping Emily in as well.  
  
"Is that the password or something?" Emily asked, Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, I better get to the great Hall. Why Dumbledore made James head boy-"  
  
"James? The cute guy from dinner? Is he your ahh...boyfriend?" Emil asked, a small smile on her lips. Lily smiled and shook her head.  
  
"But you like him, don't you?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Shh!" She whispered and then turned and walked out. Emily giggled and looked around.  
  
"Where do I sleep?" She asked out loud, a boy about her age looked around at her. He was reading a book. He had brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Over there." He pointed to a flight of stairs. She smiled and ran up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it. It's pretty short, yes, but I don't care.  
  
Review thank you...er...things:  
  
Orligrl- THANK YOU, you wonderful person!!! You made me feel so happy; especially since you had questions...I don't know why! I guess just because you didn't just say 'good story.' You said exactly why, so: all right, the broom closet was a nice try, but it did nothing except get Lily and James a little closer. They would have kissed, but didn't because Sirius (a.k.a idiot boy. He is not really an idiot, but she just calls him that) opened the closet before they did. Lily and James didn't sleep together. Sirius and Millicent did. Lily just said 'It's just fair I do the same' or whatever as in 'I hope I will.'-Not-'I did already.' Got that? Review again!!!!! Thanks, ElizabethMM.  
  
holly-evans- Hey!!! I will not update 5 years! I have no time nor will.  
  
FoxyJames-Yeah, I liked it too. Hehe.  
  
pInKpIlLo6- Thanks, I will.  
  
Thanks again everyone for reviewing. I love you all. 


	20. Seventeen Going on three

Lily and James' Best Years  
  
Chapter 20: seventeen going on three  
  
Remus smiled and ran up the stairs to the seven year dormitory, where Sirius was sitting, staring at a magazine Remus was sure was full of pictures [aww, c'mon! you can at least guess...Fine. I'm not telling you what it is].  
  
"Hello!" Remus squeaked. Sirius and Peter both looked up very quickly.  
  
"Ummm, little man, you're in the wrong room, this is the seventh year dormitory-"  
  
"I know, Sirius. Remember the potion I told you about earlier during dinner? The one that makes you years younger?"  
  
"Remus!" Sirius sniffed "that's beautiful!" Sirius whispered dramtically, flicking an imaginary tear from his eye.  
  
"Yes, isn't it?"  
  
"And just think of the possibilities! Snape as a baby...I mean...Snape as a smaller baby, McGonagall as a three year old..." Sirius said with a dreamy smile on his face.  
  
"I think we'll need a lot more than one bottle to make McGonagall a three year old." Remus laughed.  
  
"Hey look, he's funny when he's small!" Sirius pointed at Remus. The small boy snorted.  
  
"So when does Jamesie come back?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe in an hour?" Sirius's bottom lip started quivering comically.  
  
"We lost him, Moony!" he sniffed "We lost him!!!!!!" then he started pretending to sob into his pillow. Remus and Peter laughed.  
  
"Insane..." Remus mumbled.  
  
Sirius straitened up. "This coming from a man in a body of an eleven year old..."  
  
****  
  
"Hey." Sirius said as James plopped down on Peter's bed.  
  
"I hate being head boy." James said plainly.  
  
"Hey, at least you're not eleven." Sirius muttered, James rolled to stare at him.  
  
"Beg pardon?" Remus and Peter started laughing, Sirius and James just smiled, satisfied.  
  
"Did you even take a look at Moony before you plopped so snottily onto my bed?" Peter asked, fixing his hair in front of the mirror. James smiled and turned to look at Remus's bed. He was surprised to see a small boy sitting there, reading a book.  
  
"Moony? You used the potion, then?"  
  
The little boy smiled, shrugged and then spoke: "Just one drop, you know...to test it..." James nodded.  
  
Sirius, as usual not noticing the conversation between his best friends then said: "Hey, Wormtail, what's with the attitude?"  
  
James joined in with calling out to the bathroom Peter now inhabited: "What's with the hair?"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Sirius suddenly remembered, Peter suddenly ran out of the bathroom, his mousey hair cleaner and neater than ever.  
  
"Sirius, no!"  
  
"What?" James asked excitedly, smiling.  
  
"Sirius, no!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, it's not bad! Wormtail got him-OW!" Sirius yelled as a shoe hit him. "Now I'm going to tell them. Wormtail's gone and got himself a girlfriend." Sirius said with a cruel gleam in his eyes. James and Remus looked manically at each other.  
  
"Wormtail has a girlfriend and we don't?!" James howled. Peter smiled and returned to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, you and Lily seem to be getting along well. Ask her out yet?"  
  
James shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I'm off." Peter smiled and exited the room hastily.  
  
"Hey!" James walked to the door, opened it, and descented down the steps, Sirius on his heels. Approximately every fifth to seventh year was there, playing, chatting, or flirting with each other.  
  
"Where are you going?" James followed Peter, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I'm going out with He- her."  
  
"What's her name?" Sirius laughed,  
  
"Now?" James ignored his best friend.  
  
"Well, yes..." Peter exited the porthole quickly. James turned around and scanned the room. Lily, Millicent, and Kayla were sitting in a table next to some sixth year girls. He crossed to them and sat next to Lily.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." Millicent said in a bored voice, Lily and Kayla were both laughing hysterically. Millicent rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Lily said, wiping laughter tears from her emerald eyes. James arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius asked and sat down [A.N: Hey, this next part is going to be really quick, Gilmore Girls style, if you will. It really happened to me...kind of...and it was really funny, so anyway, try to read it fast, ok?]  
  
"Lily-h-had a gra-grasshopper in her p-plate!" Kayla and Lily started laughing loudly again, this time Millicent joined them.  
  
"You had a grasshopper on you PLATE?" James asked, a little concerned for the girls' sanity.  
  
Lily: "No."  
  
Sirius: "But you said you did."  
  
Lily: "I know."  
  
Sirius: "Now I'm just confused."  
  
Kayla: "Me too." *wicked smile*  
  
James: "What?"  
  
Kayla: "Hello."  
  
Sirius: "A grasshopper."  
  
Lily: "On my plate."  
  
James: "So you did-"  
  
Millicent: "No."  
  
James: "Then why-?"  
  
Lily, Kayla, and Millicent smiled wickedly.  
  
James: "You're crazy."  
  
Lily: "Which one?"  
  
James: "All of you."  
  
Lily: "Really?"  
  
James: "I'm pretty sure."  
  
Lily smiled and leaned in, she kissed him very quickly on the lips, smiled and skipped to the staircase that lead to the girls' dormitory. Sirius and James stared after her, when Sirius finally spoke; a frown was on his face. "I still don't get the grasshopper thing."  
  
***  
The quiddich match was starting in a quarter of an hour. She had thirty seconds to get there and see James before it started. He had something to tell her. She would never get there on time.  
  
"Hey Lily." Sirius smiled. She exhaled slowly in return and smiled after calming down.  
"Hi. Where's James?"  
  
"Oh, he's inside that room. See you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, see you." She muttered and walked to the door quickly. She checked her watch before knocking. There were ten minutes before the game started.  
  
"It's Lily." She said after knocking.  
  
"Oh, come in." James's voice came from inside. She entered. He was standing right in the middle of the room, grinning.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking down at her clotes. She was wearing a black turtleneck and a brown leather skirt.  
  
"You just look beautiful." His smiled grew.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She put her hand to her turquoise necklace.  
  
"Lily, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me- and before you say no, I really really hope you won't because I really do like you and I wish you would just give me a chance." She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his hand up to stop her and continued: "And I know last time didn't work too well, but last time I was an idiot, and ajerk, and I think you'd be happy to know my head is defiantly deflated."  
  
She giggled. "Yes." She nodded slowly. He stared.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Definatly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you completely sure your head is deflated?" He smiled.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Then there's your answer." She grinned. He reached to put his hand on his neck and leaned in. Their lips soon met. He deepend the kiss a little and pulled her a little closer. Then they pulled apart. They were both grinning by now.  
  
"I should go..." James said, motioning to the door.  
  
"yeah, you're right. It'll be starting any minute." She smiled again and kissed him quickly. "Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
"...scores! That's 120-30, Griffindor!" Said the announcer. Lily, Millicent and Kayla all shrieked with excitement. The boy to Millicent's left all clapped.  
  
"So did he get any better?" Millicent whispered when the game continued. Lily smiled. "Yeah..." she bit her lip.  
  
"Ooer. Lip biting!" Kayla whispered, making the two other girls laugh.  
  
"Yes, well I wouldn't expect any less of him. I mean, he is-woohoo!!" Another score from Griffindor made her stop and cheer with the rest of her house. Suddenly, the other team's seeker turned sharply and headed for the ground as fast as his broomstick would go, unfortunately for him, James was faster, better, and...  
  
Two hours later, In the Griffindor common room, Everyone was celebrating, the marauders in particular, were drinking from unlabeled bottled James told Lily were Fire whisky they sneaked from Hogsmid. She, even though it took much hard work, did not comment, picking Butterbeer as her drink for the night. An hour later, James and Lily could be found together snogging.  
  
James felt Lily groan softly under his lips and stopped kissing her slowly. She moaned again, this time from displeasure, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she whispered almost silently.  
  
"Don't you want to go back-"but she grabbed his face with both hands by the side and pulled him back to her. They were sitting on a chair, her legs on either side of him.  
  
"Lily." He pulled away again. She groaned.  
  
"What?" she asked, ready to pull him to her again.  
  
"Lily...no."  
  
"What?" She repeated, only this time she didn't sound the same, she was more...focused.  
  
"Lily, please."  
  
"James, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I'm afraid." He chocked out.  
  
"Afraid?" she repeated, clearly not understanding. "Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid-afraid I might...might...lose control and...Lily, I can't help myself, you're too..."  
  
"Oh." She said quietly. "Oh. Well, alright then."  
  
"Alright?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, if you promise to kiss me again next time..." She smiled. He smiled back and kissed her again.  
  
"I promise, just..." He looked down at her legs, who were spread on his thighs, her skirt spread so that he could see a little of her underwear. She found that she didn't care whatsoever.  
  
"Not so sexual?" She smiled. He looked up, a little too serious for her liking.  
  
"Now come on. We're missing the party. And I want to try Fire Whisky."  
  
James laughed and followed her back to the center of the common room. 


	21. Perfect after all

Lily and James' Best Years

Author's Note- I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time.  I am even sorrier (my comp. says it's a word. I dunno if I believe it or not) that the last chapter sucked.  Really sorry.  I just had to have James ask lily to come to his house for vacation.This chapter is much better as it is the last. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer- Yes, I am Dis-claiming, thus, I do not claim. I don't own Harry Potter or the character from of or with the books/movies/toys/all other merchandise. I Probably never will. I do not get money or anything of that sort for using these characters.

Chapter 22-Perfect after all

October quickly turned to November and the homework load did not decrease what so ever, making most students lose sleep they then gained back on weekends and then proceeded to lose more the following week. Finally, holidays arrived and most students were already packing to leave to their families. This group included the marauders, Millicent, and Kayla, of course, and if you consider the students packing to go to their _boyfriend's_ home in the group, so was Lily Evans.

            Actually she was now running around, trying to help Millicent find her clothes. It was strange. The room was always neat. The house elves to care of that, but Millicent's clothes were still always in the wrong places somehow.

            Lily gave up and sighed, sitting on her bed and closing her eyes.

            "Aha! Found it!" Kayla's voice was heard, making Lily open her eyes quickly.

            "Great, can we go now?"

            "Yep." Kayla threw a shoe at Millicent, who stuffed it in her suitcase and grinned. "Christmas holidays here we come!" Kayla was just about to open the door when Lily's voice interrupted her.

            "Do you think James ever asked other girls to come to his house for vacation?" She sounded worried-scared, even- of the answer. Millicent and Kayla looked at each other and sat on either side of her on her bed.

"Of course not, Lily. He _loves_ you." Millicent said, putting a hand on Lily's back.

"He does?" Lily looked at them.

"Of course he does!" Kayla said.

"But he's been with a lot more girls. I'm just a little virgin who had two boyfriends in her whole life and doesn't know what she's doing half the time."

"Oh, sweetie, you know he didn't love any of those other girls, he was just trying to forget _you_." Millicent said and Kayla nodded in agreement. Lily felt her eyes almost tear.

"I'll pretend I believe you." she said with a small smile. Millicent and Kayla both laughed. And the three of them descended five minutes later to the common room where James and Sirius were waiting for them.

"Hey." Sirius stood up and took Millicent's and Kayla's trunks. "Remus's coming."

"Lily, have you been crying?" James whispered. She looked up at him and smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Don't worry." He gave her his winning grin and she smiled. He took her hand. "They'll love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, actually, I'm more worried about your mother."

"She'll _adore_ you."

"Why would she?"

"Because," He grinned "She's a redhead also." He said, playing with a small bit of her hair. She laughed slightly and tightened her grip on his hand.

            "Ready?" James took Lily's trunk as the train stopped.

            "No." She squeaked. He laughed at her.

            "Will you ever be?" She shook her head and he smiled.

            "Just relax. They'll love you. Just remember to be yourself."

            "I still don't think they'll like me."

            "Lily, they liked Sirius! Of course they'll like you." She laughed, hugged him and took a deep breath.

            "Alright, let's go." He smiled and led the way, taking her hand. The moment they stepped out onto the platform, Lily knew exactly where and who they were even though she had never seen them before. James' dad had the same hair and looked a lot like James with the exception of the eyes, nose, and chin, which James obviously inherited from his mother. Mrs. Potter was beautiful. She had cinnamon-red hair, high cheekbones, had a pleasant face which was now smiling. Not to mention she was wearing the prettiest dress Lily had ever seen. James smiled and led her to them. Mrs. Potter grinned at Lily.

            "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Lily." She said with a greeting smile that Lily couldn't resist smiling back. Mr. Potter also smiled and extended his hand saying: "We've heard a lot about you. Too much, maybe." He smiled at his son.

            "Ha ha?" James proposed sarcastically but good naturally. Mr. Potter laughed and hugged him quickly, then took Lily's trunk while James carried his own and led the rest to the car. It was a beautiful blackish red sports car.

            "Wow." Lily said, staring at the viacle. "This is yours?" She looked at Mr. Potter, who smiled and shook his head.

            "This is James'. Ours is there." He pointed to a bigger, fancier car Lily didn't know the name of.

            "You have a car?!" She asked James who grinned and hopped into the driver's seat. His father threw him the keys and James caught it with ease, being the brilliant seeker that he was.

            "Coming?" He asked Lily. She smiled and got in next to him.

            "Are you sure you know how to drive?" She asked as his parents got into their own car.

            "Hey! I've been driving since last year. You'd think you don't trust me…" He smiled and they started driving after his father's car.

            "Maybe that's because I don't." He smiled, not taking his eyes off the road.

            "Listen, Lily, thanks for coming. It really means a lot." She looked at him.

            "You invited me, and besides, I like your parents."

            "Yeah, now, but I know it was hard to come and I just wanted you to know I really appreciate it." She stared at him. He had become so thoughtful it almost scared her. He was kind, sweet, _gorgeous_, and somehow, he always knew what to say and exactly what she felt. She felt so safe with him. She knew he used to be a pig and everything but right now she knew he really did love her and he would never let anything, including himself hurt her.

            "_Thanks_." Was all she said. That was all that was needed.

Sirius looked around at his new three-room flat in Hogsmid. There was almost no furniture except for the bed, a tea table and a small bed-side table. He smiled and took out tiny pieces of furniture from his pocket, putting them carefully on the floor. When he was done he took his wand out and performed a growing charm. Soon, his flat was full of tasteful furniture and he proceeded to hang some pictures on the wall, or give other last touches (rug in the bathroom, drapes on the windows, etc.) using magic. When he was done with that he started unpacking.

Sirius Black looked around at the flat. It looked really good. But there was one last thing. He opened the door and glared at the doorbell next to it, which was marked: '**BLACK**' in black letters by the land lord who just wanted to 'help out' a little.

"Asshole. You think I don't know you're working for my dear old bloody mother…" He took out his wand once more and smiled. Now it was _perfect._ And he went back in to take a nap, smiling at the doorbell which now stated: '**_Pad footed marauder who really wishes his family would just leave him the hell alone!_**' in silver letters.

"Mutter!  Ich bin Haupt." Remus smiled as his mother ran from the kitchen and hugged him tightly.

"Stop making me feel stupid!" she smiled and he laughed. Soon, his father came into the living room and smiled happily at him.

"I just said that I'm home." Remus turned to his father.

"Hello, Remus! How are you?"

"Gut, Dank, Sie?"

"What?" Danielle Lupin asked, Mrs. Lupin shrugged.

"I said good, thanks, you?"

"Oh, good enough, good enough. Now, tell us, tell us, how was school and where did you learn that _horrible_ language?"

"It's German, dad, and school's good. Only half a year to go."

"German, eh? You would think I would have remembered some but I suppose I'm just too old." His father smiled.

"Probably." Remus said, standing up to make himself some tea.

As soon as Lily and James stepped out of the car a man in a tuxedo came to greet James, then proceeded to kiss Lily's hand, muttering: "Madam." Lily was glued to the spot. She was sure of it, and she just watched as the servant, or whatever he was, took James' trunk and then walked with it to the house. She looked at James. He was smiling at her.

"Don't worry. They get paid and everything."

"Yes. Okay, so you have servants. People have servants. Humans have servants. It's a job. They're okay. They like it. They get a lot of money. Right. Okay."

James laughed. "I'll introduce you, maybe then you'll believe me."

"I probably won't but it's worth a try." She smiled. He smiled back and they turned to look at the mansion. The first thought that crossed Lily's mind was: _Big._ She then noticed the big pool in the back and the beautiful, huge garden full of flowers. Now it was: _bigger_

It was obviously smaller than Hogwarts, but it was still big. Even though it wasn't that horribly huge, Lily still didn't really think it was a good place to raise a child. Sure, they might have had everything they needed while raising James, but when she had a child she wanted them to know the whole house, to feel at home.

"We moved here when I was six or seven. My mother wanted to raise me in a smaller space, you know. But then, when she saw I wasn't psychotic or anything we came to live here. It's really not as big as it looks. C'mon, I'll give you a tour."

Lily quickly learned the mansion was even bigger than it looked but was happy to discover a big part of the  house was used by the maids and kitchens and such so that she would not be using it. She just needed to use one wing, really.

At dinner, Lily really got to know James' parents and discovered they were both delightful and funny together. James smiled at her and she smiled back, truly happy.

"More pumpkin juice, miss?" one of the maids asked Lily.

"No thank you, Gloria. I'm full." Lily answered, following James and standing up. He smiled, grabbed her hand and looked at his parents.

"'Night, mom. 'Night dad."

"Goodnight, James." His father answered, smiling at them. James grinned back, and before Lily could say goodnight herself, James pulled her and started running, pulling her with him. She laughed as they ran through the doors and to the hall leading to their rooms. Suddenly, James kissed Lily hard and she returned it, soon feeling his natural reactions for the first time. He didn't look embarrassed at all, however, and just grinned at her.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever been this horny." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. She giggled and turned to doorknob to his room so they soon almost fell in. She was still giggling as she led them to the bed blindly as they were still kissing. She finally fell down on the bed, James right on top of her and they broke apart, huffing.

"Lily." He moaned. She moved from under him to next to him as she knew how afraid he was that would lose control now.

"James." She returned, still trying to get her breath normal.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"James?" He moved his head to his left and looked at her, laying by him.

"hmm?"

"Could I sleep here tonight?" She asked. His eyebrows rose and she just smiled. "Not…sex. Unless you want to…"

"Lily, I don't want to do anything if you don't want to do it."

"I'm not sure if I do." She said. "I mean, I know I want it with you, and I'm ready if it's with you but…"she breathed deeply. "Well, I don't know. It's complicated. I guess I want it, but I only want it because it's another experience to experience with you. On the other hand, I don't want it because it's sex." She said, and then looked at him. "Does that make any sense?" She asked, and James nodded, then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"But we have all the time in the world, really, so it doesn't have to make sense." He said and she stared at him.

"We really have got all the time in the world, haven't we?" He smiled and nodded.

"I promise, I will never leave you because of something like that."

"I know you won't" She smiled, kissing him again and taking off her robe so slowly he ached. "Mind if I burrow a shirt of yours to sleep in?" She asked and he smiled, shaking his head. "Be my guest."

"I am." She said, standing up from the bed finally and moved towards the dresser, putting a shirt of his on and then taking off her skirt, but since the shirt was big on her, he really didn't see a lot. She looked at James. He was staring at her, his reactions now even more visible since he was only wearing boxers. She smiled. "You know what?" She said, looking at herself in a full-length mirror. "I think I'm going to go sleep in my room. Think things through." She smiled apologaticaly. "Is that okay?"

"Fine, fine." He smiled and she exited, draping her shirt, skirt, and robe over her arm.

Two hours later, as James was already asleep, he suddenly woke up, noticing someone enter his room.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Hi."

"I'm ready." She said.

He stared. "Lily. You don't have to."

"I know. I want to." She said, sliding under the covers next to him. Now was the first time he noticed what she was wearing: a black, lacey bra and matching underwear, both undergarments showing a lot.

  She got closer to him, still smiling and fighting a nervous giggle as she kissed him lightly on the lips. Their bodies were now about twenty centimeters and she smiled, taking her bra off very very slowly and bringing it out from under the covers. She felt him stiffen and as she got even closer his breathing got heavier. She pulled herself into him and her breasts met his naked chest.

"Wow. Lily, I…" He took a deep breath, trying so hard not to think about shagging her. She licked her lips.

"James, I'm ready." She said, a longing look in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my whole life. I mean it." She said. "James Potter, I am in love with you."

"Lily Evans, I _am_ in love with you. I've always _been_ in love with you, and I always _will_." She closed her eyes as he touched her, moaning.

            Lily woke up that morning, completely nude and smiling, remembering the night before. She looked to her right. James Potter lay there, smiling softly at her.

            "Morning, gorgeous."

            "Good morning" She said, looking out the window. "James, last night was…"

            "Brilliant." He said, that soft smile still on his lips. She shook her head and James stared at her, getting worried.

            "You…didn't like it?"

            "Oh, James. It wasn't just 'brilliant' it was beautiful."

            "It was." He agreed.

She looked at him. "everything is going to be okay, isn't it?"

            "Everything is going to be perfect." He assured her.

"I love you."

The End

Well? Did you guys like it?

I am not writing a sequel, and you already know how it ends, so I don't think it's needed.

 (More personal) A/N (doesn't have much to do with the story)- I hate the English language because of one word: "James'" it's a word! It's not supposed to be a word!!! It's supposed to be: "James's" it's not hard to say, and people say: "Prince's" don't they? Then what's wrong with "James's"??? I am very irritated. Hope you liked the chapter. Now I shall be returning to my grumbling. Thank you.

first of all, I'm borrowing the name. Don't sue me. Second, I know they might not have had Ferraris then, but I don't care.


End file.
